


Even if Saving You Sends Me to Heaven

by 12TimeTraveler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/pseuds/12TimeTraveler
Summary: Reader is a woman working at a bar when she meets a man named Gabriel. As they fall in love she discovers he is not all that he seems.Chapters 1-4 Edited 9/13/18I decided I hated myself for writing this in 2nd person present tense so I switched to 2nd person past. I also just did some basic polishing. Nothing really changed except how I phrased some things and some grammar issues.I promise I'm still working on this I just have less time than I thought I would have to write. Hang in there. I promise this story will be finished. Just not in a timely manner unfortunately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my best to put individual warnings at the beginnings of each chapter if any are needed. Not all chapters will need them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 9/13/18 for grammar 
> 
> Edited 91/9/19 for grammar (again)

The man had been coming to the bar where you worked for almost a week. The first time he came in, he’d stared at you with such a strange look. You wondered if you’d spilled something on yourself. He spent the whole night alternating between staring at you, and downing enough whisky to knock out a horse. But he hardly even seemed tipsy. He stayed until last call, and was reluctantly ushered out by the bar’s security.

The second time he came in, he came in right at 3 PM when you opened, and once again stayed until he was kicked out at closing. About half way through the night, you walked over to the table where he was sitting.

“Keys. Now.” You said, holding out your hand.

“I took a cab.” He replied, staring up at you. His eyes were the same color as the whisky in his glass. He had hair somewhere between a deep honey gold and a warm chocolate brown. He was very handsome up close. He was probably a little older than you, though it was hard to pinpoint his age exactly.

“Good.” You folded your arms across your chest. “I have to say I’m impressed.”

“Oh, see something you like?” He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. You rolled your eyes.

“No, your alcohol tolerance. I’ve never seen someone throw back as many as you have and still be able to form sentences.” He hardly even seemed tipsy. “Some kind of super metabolism or something?”

“Something like that.” he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jolly rancher. “Want one?” You laughed.

“My mom taught me not to take candy from strangers.” He chuckled.

“Probably a good rule to follow.” He unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. He looked at your nametag. “Cute name.”

“Thanks, my parents gave it to me.” He snorted a laugh at your lame joke.

“I’m Gabriel.” He said, holding out his hand. You shook his hand.

“Alright, Gabriel, take it easy, okay? I don’t want to have to drag your ass to the hospital when you get alcohol poisoning.” You walked back behind the bar and continued your night. Periodically you glanced over at Gabriel and noticed that he was watching you. You knew he should creep you out, but you also found yourself growing attracted to those whiskey eyes and that wavy hair.

The next two days the bar were swamped with weekend partiers, so you weren’t able to say more than hello to Gabriel, who came in as always. Your heart sank when the bar closed and you hadn’t gotten to talk to him. But you shook off the feeling and got on with closing down the bar.

The fifth day Gabriel came into the bar, he walked in right at opening at 3PM as always. But instead of heading toward his normal booth, he came up to the bar. You smiled at him.

“Hey, Gabriel. What can I get for you?” You asked as he settled down onto the barstool.

“Your number.” You sighed internally. How many times a day had you heard that one. He laughed. “I guess you probably hear that one a lot huh?” You nodded.

“Every night. Can I get you something TO DRINK?” you corrected yourself.

“Just my usual.” He said. You grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured him a glass. He handed you some cash, then stuffed a $20 into your tip jar. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“You trying to bribe my number out of me?” He flashed you a charming grin.

“You caught me.” He said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m a sucker for a beautiful woman who knows her liquor.” You laughed

“I bet you say that to all the bartenders.”

“Well...not all of them.”

You leaned back against the counter. He was the only person in the bar, so you may as well strike up a conversation.

“So what do you do for work that lets you come into a bar at 3 in the afternoon?”

“Actually I’m a bit of a trust-fund kid. So I don’t really have to work.”

“So you just sit around bar hopping all day?” You raised an eyebrow at him. You’d never been fond of rich guys. They always seemed to be rude, and they didn’t know how to function in society. But Gabriel seemed different.

“No. I just do what I want. I’ve done some directing, some acting, just whatever I feel like doing.”

“Anything I’ve seen?” You asked. He smirked, and his eyes almost seemed to twinkle with mischief.

“No. Probably not. It’s all pretty obscure.”

“I don’t know. I’ve seen some pretty obscure films.” You said. He shrugged but didn’t say anything. “So, whereabouts do you live? With a nice trust fund, you probably have a big house.”

“Actually I live in an apartment complex not far from here. I like to travel and move around a lot, so it’s not worth buying a big house.” Another customer walked in and sat down at the other side of the bar. You stepped away to go get him a drink, when Gabriel grabbed your hand. It wasn’t forceful, he wasn’t stopping you. He was just grabbing your attention.

“Alright. I’ve let you get a feel for me. You’ve played twenty questions. I was serious about your number. I’d really like to take you on a date. Tomorrow night?” He said, giving you some serious puppy-eyes.

“I work tomorrow.” You took your hand out of his and walked to the other end of the bar to get that customer a drink. As you poured his beer, you couldn’t stop thinking about Gabriel. He seemed nice enough and it had been forever since you’d been with anyone. You’d gone out with guys from the bar before and it never worked out. Your logical side was working very hard to talk you out of going out with Gabriel. But this little voice seemed to be calling from your heart, asking you, begging you to give him a chance. You glanced over at Gabriel. He was studying his scotch, which was almost empty. He glanced over at you and your eyes met.

You handed the other man his drink, and walked back over to Gabriel and poured some more scotch in his glass.

“Wednesday is my night off.” You said. He looked at you and smiled.

“Wednesday is perfect.” He flashed you another charming grin. He pulled out his phone.

“No. I won’t give you my number yet. I’ve done that before and last time the guy got super creepy and I had to change phone numbers. Where did you have in mind? We’ll meet there.”

“Fair enough. I was thinking about this nice little place down the road, The Garden?” You hesitated. You’d been to The Garden only once before, when you’d graduated college. It was a little too fancy for your taste. “No? Yeah I wasn’t so sure about it either. It seemed a little too...fancy hipster.” He said, grinning.

“Yeah. It really is. I mean it’s nice but...I don’t want anything so fancy.”

“How about the burger joint across the street? They have these incredible ice cream sundaes with five different candies on it.” He practically drooled just thinking about it. You laughed.

“Got a bit of a sweet-tooth there?” He nodded. “Okay. Well that sounds perfect. I’ll meet you there, then. What time?”

“4?”

“That’s a little early for dinner, isn’t it?”

“Come on. We’ll make a whole evening of it.” He said, flashing you another charming smile. You sighed internally as your heart danced inside your chest. Why were you so excited for this?

“Alright. 4 it is.” Another customer walked in the door and you stepped away to serve them. The night picked up, and though you found yourself circling back to Gabriel and making small talk, you couldn’t spend the whole night talking to him like you wanted to, and he left with everyone else when the bar closed.

You were left to your own thoughts as you close down the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 9/13/18 for grammar
> 
> Edited 1/9/19 for grammar (again)

You stood anxiously outside the burger place. You glanced at your phone. 3:55. You sighed, frustrated at yourself. Gabriel hadn’t been at the bar at all the day before, and you found yourself longing to see him your entire shift. You’d spent all of yesterday and all of today counting the seconds until your date, when you could see him again. You began to wonder if it was some sort of move, making you want to see him more.

“Sneaky bastard.” You muttered.

“You called?” You turned to see Gabriel walking toward you with a smirk on his face. You tried to stutter out an answer, but nothing sounded good. He chuckled. “I’m not sure what I did, but I’m sorry, whatever it is.”

“You didn’t come to the bar yesterday.” You blurted out. He raised an eyebrow.

“I had some work to do.”

“You said you don’t have a job.”

“I said I freelance. I decided to do something instead of spend my day killing my liver.” You felt pretty silly for thinking he was trying to play some sort of game. “What, did you miss me?”

“Let’s just go in.” You said, opening the door to the restaurant and walking inside. He followed you in, and you thought you might have heard him chuckle quietly. A waitress lead you to a table and the two of you sat down. She set down two glasses of water and two menus.

“So if this date goes well, do I win your number?” Gabriel asked. You paused and thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah I guess. If this date goes well enough I’ll give you my number.” Gabriel grins and takes a sip of water in front of him.

“So what do you do when you’re not working at the bar?” Gabriel asked.

“Not much.” You admitted, opening the menu to look it over.

“That’s all you’re going to give me? ‘Not much’?” You looked back up at him, and closed the menu.

“I like watching movies and tv, mostly, and I read a lot.”

“Ah, a movie buff. What’s your favorite film?” He asked. You had to think for a moment. It’s always hard to pick a favorite.

“City Lights by Charlie Chaplin.” You finally said.

“Wow. You are a movie buff.” He said raising an eyebrow. “You don’t meet a lot of people who genuinely enjoy the silent films.” The waitress interrupted to take your drink order. You both ordered sodas, then Gabriel dove right back into your conversation. “Most people prefer Modern Times. What drew you to City Lights?”

“Guess I’m not the only one who likes the silents.” you said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s just because it’s the first Chaplin I ever saw. But I really like the storyline too. It’s really...sweet.” You finished lamely.

“Ah. So the tough barmaid has a soft side.” You rolled your eyes, but a smile crept on your face. The waitress came back with your drinks.

“Do you two know what you want to order?” She asked.

“Oh. Um...” You looked down at your menu.

“Do you trust me to order?” You looked back up at Gabriel. “I know the menu here inside and out. Let me see if I can guess what you’d want.” he said. You shrugged and nodded.

“Okay. Try to guess what I want to eat.” You said, a challenge in your voice. He studied you for a moment.

“Bacon Cheeseburger with hickory sauce. Extra cheese.” He finally said. The waitress glanced at you, and you nodded.

“Good guess. That actually sounds really good.” You said. “Can I try to guess your order?” He nodded, a grin on his face. You quickly looked over the menu. You knew he had a sweet tooth. So maybe a sweeter burger. Finally you found it, a burger so perfect for him, it might have even been made for him. “Bourbon burger, with candied bacon and caramelized pineapple. Heavy on the sauce.” You look at Gabriel who grinned back at you.

“You’ve got me figured out.” He said. The waitress scribbled down the order and walked back to the kitchen.

“I remember you’ve got a sweet tooth.” You said and he laughed. “Okay. What’s your favorite movie.” you asked him. He stopped to think about it for a moment.

“Well it’s...kind of a weird one. I’m not sure you’ll know it.” He said. You raised an eyebrow.

“Try me.”

“It’s called The Fall.”

“By Tarsem Singh? I love that film!” You exclaimed.

“Really? It’s great, isn’t it?” He said, smiling. “The little girl in it is adorable.”

“She’s so cute.” You said. You looked him over. “Hmmm. Wouldn’t have expected you to like that one. Or have ever even heard of it.”

“I’m full of surprises.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you. “Okay. What about modern, popular films.”

“Lord of the Rings.” You said, not missing a beat.

“Oh that is a good one. I think I’m more of an Avengers man myself.”

“The Avengers is good. I’ve always had a bit of a thing for Loki.” You admitted. This sent Gabriel into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The waitress brought over your food before you had a chance to ask what was so damn funny.

The burger the waitress set in front of you was huge, and smelled heavenly. The tangy smell of hickory BBQ sauce hit your nose, and you smiled.

“Can I get you anything else?” The waitress asked, setting down a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

“Actually can I get a little cup of mayonnaise?” You asked. The waitress nodded and walked off. You took a bite of your burger.

“So you said you like to read too. What’s your favorite book?” Gabriel asked, taking a bite of his burger. You chewed thoughtfully for a moment, and swallowed before answering.

“I don’t know if I can pick. I mean, Tolkien is a genius, if maybe little dense to get through. Jane Eyre was one of the few books I didn’t hate to be forced to read in high school. Harry Potter is great. I don’t know that I can choose.”

“So you’ve got a bit of a nerdy side.” Gabriel said

“Yeah. A bit.” You replied smiling.

The waitress returned with a small cup with mayo in it and set it in front of you before walking off. You grab the ketchup bottle and mix some in with the mayo.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked, furrowing his brow.

“It’s, um, it’s called fry sauce. My uncle traveled for work. We spent a lot of time in Utah, and fry sauce is a staple condiment there. Traditionally, it’s a lot more than just mayo and ketchup, but when that’s all you’ve got it’ll do.” You dipped a fry in and ate it.

“Hmmm.” Gabriel said, taking a fry and dipping it in the frysauce before trying it. “Mmmm. Not bad.” He said eating the fry happily. “So you traveled with your uncle? Did your parents just send you with him over the summer or something?”

“No.” You said. You weren’t planning on bringing this up. It wasn’t really first date material. But he asked so you may as well be honest. “My parents died in an accident when I was seven. My uncle, an archeologist, raised me until I went off to college.” Gabriel sat silently for a moment. You worried that you may have scared him off. Dead parents made for some heavy baggage. Not everyone wants to put up with it.

“I’m so sorry.” He said finally. You looked up at him. You heard that phrase all the time, but something about the way he said it made you feel like he really meant it.

“It happened a long time ago. I hardly remember the accident.”

“You were in the car?” Gabriel looked upset.

“Yeah. I was the only one who survived.” You looked down at your burger and ate another fry. “My uncle raised me after that. We traveled a lot. All over the world, but mostly here in America.” You looked back up at Gabriel. “Can we talk about something else? I don’t really...” You paused trying to think about how to put it.

“Definitely. I’m sorry I brought it up. I didn’t realize what I was digging into.” He said. “I’ve traveled a lot too. But I’ve never tried fry sauce before.” You spent the rest of the meal making small talk, poking fun at each other, and generally getting to know one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner you and Gabriel walked down the street to a nice little park. It wasn’t anything special, and there was hardly anyone there. It was a nice, peaceful plot of nature in the middle of the town.

You took off your shoes and carried them in one hand, feeling the cool damp grass on your toes. Gabriel pulled a sucker out of his pocket and offered it to you. This time you accepted the candy. He pulled out another one and put it in his mouth.

“My dad left when I was...wow I was still practically a teenager.” Gabriel said suddenly. You glance over at him confused. He looked back at you. “You opened up a vein for me. I think it’s unfair if I don’t open up a little too.” He said. The two of you continued walking. “My two older brothers tried to fill his shoes, but they were pretty big shoes. They started fighting, nearly killed each other. I couldn’t stand to see them fighting, so I left. I haven’t spoken to anyone in my family in a millennium. Or it feels like that anyway.” You unconsciously reached out and took his hand. He squeezed your hand in response.

“I’m sorry. That must have been really hard.” You said. “Do you know what any of them are up to anymore? Maybe they’ve made up.” Gabriel let out a cynical laugh.

“You do not know my family.” He said. “I don’t think they’ll ever make up. They’ll kill each other before they apologize.”

You leaned against him lightly as you walk. He was only a couple inches taller than you, and your head rested perfectly on his shoulder.

You spent the rest of the evening discussing books, films, TV, any random topic that would allow you some insight into each other without asking personal questions. You lost track of time, and ended up staying out until nearly midnight, wandering the park and the streets nearby.

“So have I earned your number?” Gabriel asked. You shot him a wicked smile and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. You put your name and number in his contacts before slipping the phone back into his pocket. “Would you let me walk you to your apartment?” he asked, and you nodded.

“Yeah, you can.” You said. He grinned and took your hand, and the two of you started walking once more. “I’m sorry I’m so...I’ve gone out with guys from the bar before and it hasn’t always ended well so I think I’m a little too cautious.”

“Sweetheart, I totally get it.” He said. The way he said ‘sweetheart’ wasn’t patronizing or sarcastic. It was more endearing. “Better safe than sorry, right?” You nodded.

You came to a stop outside your apartment building.

“Since this date went well, can I assume you’d like to do it again sometime?” Gabriel asked, keeping that cocky expression on his face. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

You lifted yourself up slightly up on your toes, not having to stretch too much, and pressed your lips to his, putting a hand on his neck to tilt him down a bit. His arm automatically wrapped around you. You kept the kiss chaste, not wanting him to think you were inviting him upstairs. Your logical brain was still in charge, even if your heart was on cloud nine.

You broke the kiss, Gabriel pulled away reluctantly. “Yes. Let’s do it again sometime.” You said before turning and climbing the steps to your building door and punching in the code to let yourself in.

You climbed the stairs to your apartment on the third floor, and walked in. You were falling hard and fast. You had to snap yourself out of it. Falling hard and fast was the easiest way to get hurt.

Your apartment seemed lonely and far too quiet. You moved to where your iPod was plugged into its doc and turned it on. The music helped a bit with the loneliness. You set down your bag on the couch and started swaying to the music. You let your heart take control for a moment to celebrate the night, and soon you found yourself dancing around the apartment. You let your happiness come out as you danced to the music. It was too early to say for certain, but you had a good feeling about you and Gabriel. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel watched as she danced around her apartment. He couldn’t help but smile to see her dancing so happily around the room. Maybe one day he could earn her trust enough that he could see her dancing like this without being invisible. He felt like he was spying, invading her privacy, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted so badly to see how she was alone.

But what she’d told him at dinner haunted him. Her parents died in an accident, and only she lived. She could have just as easily died in that accident. She was his charge. His duty was to protect her, and she could have died.

He shook his head, vowing to himself that he’d never fail his assignment again. Nothing would ever harm her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much longer to post than I intended. A lot of people have quit at work so I've been working a lot of overtime and have been too exhausted to write. But I promise this work will be finished. I have everything planned out. Just hang in there with me.  
> I don't believe this chapter really needs any warnings except that we're finally gonna get some smut.  
> Edited 9/13/18 for grammar
> 
> Edited 1/9/19 for grammar (again)

You didn’t expect the day off, and you found yourself with nothing to do. The empty apartment seemed so lonely.

You studied your face in the mirror. The bruise on your cheek was getting darker by the minute.

At work the night before there had been a rowdy customer. He drank all night and by 11pm he was wasted. He tried to make some passes at you, all of which you had rejected. Which of course made him angry. When he made a grab for your breast, you’d grabbed him arm to stop him, and firmly told him if he didn’t leave, you’d have security walk him out. He’d promptly punched you in the cheek. The two of you had tussled for a moment before security could reach you and toss him out. The boss had let you go home early, and had given you the next day off.

But you had nothing to do with your time off, and you were beginning to feel stir crazy.

You thought of Gabriel, and you wished he’d been there last night, if only to see you wrestle with a man twice your size. But he’d stopped coming to the bar every night since the two of you started going out. The two of you had been on three dates, and you’d texted each other every day, even if only to say hey and check in.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and opened your messages with Gabriel.

_Hey. Are you busy?_ you hit send. The response came back almost immediately.

_Nope. Why?_

_I got the day off. Wanna come over and hang out? I don’t know what we could do, but I’m bored._ You sat down on the couch and waited for his response. It didn’t take long.

_Of course. Tell you what, you pick out a film to show me, I’ll bring over one to show you. I have a movie I think you’ll like._ You smiled at his suggestion.

_Perfect. Be here in 30 mins?_ You texted him your apartment number, then grabbed your laptop to search through your digital library. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You received the obligatory _I’m here_ text, and then your buzzer rang. You let Gabriel into the building and soon after there was a knock on your door. You opened the door to see Gabriel standing there in a t-shirt and jeans. You were glad he kept it casual, seeing as you had also opted for a simple shirt and jeans.

“Hey.” He said, smiling, then he frowned. “Woah. What happened?” He reached out and gently touched your cheek right below the bruise. It’s crazy, but it almost felt like the steady ache of the bruise dulled a bit at his touch.

“Ah. Drunk guy at work. Had to throw him out.” You said, stepping aside. “Come on in.” Gabriel slowly walked into your apartment, eyes glued to your cheek. You sighed and folded your arms. “Let me guess, you want me to stop working at the bar.” You said. He wouldn’t have been the first. The moment some guy groped you or you got scratched removing a drunken ass from the bar, whoever you were dating wanted you to quit. It was a fight that had ended more than a couple of your failed relationships. But Gabriel surprised you.

“What? No. It’s your decision, not mine. I was just wondering if you gave as good as you got.” He said, tilting his head in question. You laughed.

“Yeah. I broke his nose.”

“That’s my girl.” Gabriel said, kissing you. Your heart seemed to sigh in relief. You were glad this was a fight you and Gabriel wouldn’t have to have.

“Let me show you around.” you said, gesturing to the apartment. “Actually this is pretty much it. Down the hall is the bathroom and bedroom.” Your apartment wasn’t big by any standards, but all you really needed was a roof over your head.

“I like it.” Gabriel said, looking around.

“Well make yourself at home. I’ll go pop some popcorn and then we can start this movie show-and-tell.” You stepped into the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

“Hold on.” Gabriel said. You turned around. Gabriel stared at the framed degree you had hanging on the wall. “You have a BA in Film?!”

“Yeah.” You said. “I’m not just a film nerd, I’m the ultimate kind of film nerd.”

“Then why do you work at a bar?” He asked, turning to look at you.

“Because I have a BA in **Film**.” You joked. Gabriel smirked.

“What would you rather be doing? When you got that degree, what did you want to do with it?” He asked, a strange seriousness washing over him.

“Honestly? I want to be a director. I have since I was about ten.”

“What’s stopped you?”

“Well it’s not exactly an easy industry to break into, especially for a woman.”

“I guess that’s true.” He looked back at the degree. “Would you rather do indy or mainstream?”

“A little of both, I guess.” You said, The microwave dinged and you pulled out the popcorn, pouring it into a big bowl. “Now, do you want to go first, or should I?” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow.” Gabriel said, as the credits rolled across the screen. The two of you sat curled up on the couch, cuddling. “That movie was so sweet, I think I have a cavity.” You huffed a laugh.

“If you have a cavity, it’s not from the movie, it’s from the candy.” You looked at the candy wrappers that sat in a pile on the coffee table. You had contributed some of the candy, taking some now and then when Gabriel offered, but most of it was his. You looked at him.

“You really thought that was such a sweet movie?” You asked. He looked back at you.

“I mean, the middle was so intense. But it was really such a sweet film over all. What was it called again?”

“ **Your Name**. It was the number one film in Japan the year it came out.”

“I can see why.” Gabriel said. “I think you win.” Gabriel leaned in closer.

“I didn’t realize it was a competition.” You chuckled, leaning toward him. “I really liked the one you brought over too.”

“Yeah but your film was better.” Gabriel said. His face was so close to yours. You swam in his whiskey eyes.

He pressed his lips to yours, and you matched his kiss. Up until then, all your kisses had been chaste and sweet. But this one had more behind it. His tongue bumped against your lips and you parted them. Your tongues wrestled for dominance. He pressed you against the armrest of the couch, leaning over you. His hands sat on your hips and his fingers slipped under your shirt, tracing along your skin. You could feel the unasked question hanging in the air. You moved your hands down to meet his and lifted your shirt slightly. He took the invitation and slipped your shirt up, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull it over your head.

You grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. You studied him in appreciation. He wasn’t ripped, made of rock-like muscles, but he was still fit. You could feel a surprising strength about him, and you could see the hint of a six pack, but he was soft and easy to cuddle.

Gabriel pressed his lips against yours, interrupting your thoughts. His hands moved up and down your back, and in one quick motion he undid your bra and he tossed it to the side. He made quick work of your pants, sliding your panties down with them. You kicked them off and let them fall to the floor in a heap. Gabriel’s lips never left yours.

As he pulled the last of your clothes off, you felt a flutter of butterflies in your stomach. Everyone has that one spot that they dislike about themselves. That one spot that no amount of self love can make you feel better about. Laying naked on the couch in front of Gabriel, you were suddenly very aware of your problem spot. On reflex your hand went down to cover yourself.

“Don’t,” Gabriel whispered, pulling your hand away. “You’re perfect. I want to see all of you.” You allowed him to move your hand, and he leaned down and kissed what you’d been trying to hide.

He smiled up at you and pulled his own pants off. His cock stuck up proudly, ready to go to work. He was almost inhumanly perfect in size. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the moment.

Gabriel reached a hand between your legs and gave it a firm but gentle rub. He hummed as he felt you.

“Oh, honey you’re so wet for me.” He groaned, wiggling his eyebrows before lowering his lips to play with one of your breasts. You groaned and closed your eyes, sinking deeper into the couch and using the armrest as a pillow. Gabriel gave the other nipple the same attention before trailing kisses down your stomach, all the while rubbing your clit in just the perfect way. “You might be ready for me.” He said in between kisses. “But you deserve to be worshiped.”

He kissed the sides of your thighs, slowly working his way up to your center. He spread you open a little wider, and got to work, licking and humming as if you were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.

You tangled your hands in his hair, the sensation driving you wild. He knew exactly how to work you, paying the most sensitive spots special attention as you moaned. You could feel the pressure building up in your core. Gabriel slipped one finger inside you, then another. It sent you over the edge, and you arched your back as you came, moaning and panting.

Gabriel grinned as he moved back up to your mouth, kissing you fiercely. Still a little bubbly from your orgasm, you let him take the lead in the kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at you.

“Now I know you’re really ready.” He said. You felt his cock resting between your legs. You moaned opened your legs wider in anticipation and he moved to guide himself in, but you put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Condom?” You asked. He quickly reached into his pants pocket and pulled one out.

“What a boy scout. So prepared.” You mumbled. He grinned.

“Well a guy can hope.” He ripped open the package and rolled on the condom before leaning over you once more. He kissed your neck, and your close your eyes once more, moaning. He settled in between your legs, and you felt him press his cock against you. You gasped as it slid home, and he groaned a deep, husky groan.

“Oh, honey you feel so good.” He said. Gabriel kissed your neck as he started to move, slowly at first, giving you a moment to adjust, but picking up speed with each thrust.

You wrapped your legs around him, pushing him deeper in and changing the angle so that with every thrust he hit that perfect spot. You growled out a groan, which encouraged Gabriel to go faster. You leaned up and nipped at his neck. He moaned and quickened his pace. You could feel the pressure building again.

“Gabriel.” You gasped, wrapping your arms around him and clinging to him tightly. You threw your head back as you came again, much harder than before. Your body squeezed Gabriel, and you felt his thrusts grow more erratic as his own orgasm followed yours. He groaned as he spilled himself into the condom. He laid on top of you as you both caught your breath. You twitched a little with the aftershocks of your orgasm, and Gabriel chuckled slightly.

“I’ll take that compliment proudly.” He said, slowly pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at you. He gave you a tender smile, and kissed you softly for a moment. He pulled himself out of you, and you couldn’t help but whimper slightly at the loss of the full feeling of him inside you. He chuckled as he sat up and carefully pulled the condom off, tying it off before setting it on the ground.

He laid back down, wiggling himself between the back of the couch and you. You turned so the two of you faced each other. You could feel yourself slowly slipping off the sofa. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly to him, keeping you safely on the couch.

You nuzzled your head under his chin, face pressed into his chest, and you breathed him in. The two of you seemed to fit perfectly, cuddled up on the couch. That was where Gabriel’s softness was nicest. When snuggling a ripped guy, who is all muscle and bones, it can be hard to get comfortable. But when the man has a little meat on his bones, it’s easy to find a nice, comfortable place with your warm man.

Gabriel sighed contently and you couldn’t help but smile and look up at him. He was already watching you, affection painted all over his face. He kissed your forehead and you smiled and snuggle closer, though there really wasn’t any closer to get. The two of you laid there in each others arms and settled in for a little nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys this was not supposed to take me this long to write. But I was working so many hours I was always too tired. And any time I set aside to write ended up being filled with something else. I'm so sorry with how long it took for this chapter to finish but here it is.  
> This chapter is just smut and fluff. No other warnings really needed. But now we're getting to the meat of the story. After this chapter things are going to get a lot more interesting.  
> Edited 9/13/18 for grammar   
> Edited 1/9/19 for grammar

At some point during the night you and Gabriel pulled yourselves off the couch and fell asleep in your bed. It didn’t force you to be as close as the couch did, but you still ended up falling asleep in Gabriel’s arms.

You woke up the next morning as the sunlight streamed in your window. The other side of the bed seemed cold. You rolled over and saw that it was empty. You sat up and glanced around. No sign of Gabriel.

You felt your heart start to sink. You’d thought the two of you had a connection. It felt like something more than just a little fling. It felt like the two of you were actually trying to date, to get to know each other on a more intimate level. But if he had left before you woke up, maybe it didn’t mean the same to him. Maybe he was just like some of the other losers you’d slept with.

You sighed and get out of bed. You pull on a long baggy shirt you often wore around the house. Who even knew where it came from. Maybe it had been your dad’s, you couldn’t remember

You opened your bedroom door stepped out of your room. The scent of food cooking immediately hit your nose, and your heart stuttered a little. You carefully walked out into the living room and looked over to the kitchen.

Gabriel stood at the stove, cooking away. He’d pulled on his pants, but wasn’t wearing a shirt. You stepped toward the counter and leaned against it, watching him cook. In one pan bacon sizzled and crackled deliciously. In another pan pancakes slowly turned a golden brown.

Gabriel turned his head and looked at you. He smiled. “Morning. I hope you don’t mind me raiding your cupboards but I wanted to make us something to eat.”

“Not at all.” You said, smiling. You watched at he cooked. He looked at you and tilted his head slightly.

“What?” He asked, whiskey eyes meeting yours.

“You’re still here.” You said. You sound more surprised than you meant to. Gabriel’s expression faltered.

“I...Sorry did you want me to go? I don’t want to overstay my welcome but it seemed that you...that we...I...” He seemed at a loss for words. You moved around the counter and grabbed his waist.

“No. That’s not what I meant. I...” It seemed you both were struggling for words. “When I woke up and you weren’t there I thought...well I thought maybe you’d left. I thought maybe...well you wouldn’t have been the first guy to pretend to like me just to get in my pants. I was worried you’d just left. And I’d thought we maybe had something...” You froze. That was a little more than you’d wanted to say. You coughed, trying to cover yourself. “So when I found you in here cooking I was just a little surprised.”

Gabriel smiled and set down the spatula and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close. “I get the feeling you and I are on the same page.” His whiskey eyes held your gaze and you smiled at him. You highly doubted you and he were on the same page. You felt like you’d fallen for him much harder than sanity should allow. But it was very comforting knowing that he felt something too, that this wasn’t just some casual fling to him.

His hand slid down and squeezed your bare ass under the baggy shirt. You gasped, not expecting it.

“Hmmm. Just that shirt and nothing else. I like that.” He whispered in your ear, hot breath brushing against your neck. He leaned forward and kissed you, his soft lips pressing hard against yours. You reached up and grabbed his hair, tangling it between your fingers. He moved his other hand down to your ass and raised you up, so that you were standing on your tip-toes. His tongue pushed your lips open, licking around them. You’d almost lost yourself in the kiss when a loud pop from the cooking bacon snapped you back to reality. You pulled away.

“Watch the food. I’ll set the counter.” You whispered. He chuckled.

“I like your priorities.” He said, turning back to the food. You set plates, cups and silverware on the counter, and he brought over the perfectly cooked food on plates. You filled the cups with water, grabbed butter and maple syrup, and the two of you sat on the stools at the counter.

Gabriel poured the syrup liberally over his pancakes, thoroughly coating them in maple syrup. You couldn’t help but smile. The man really loved his sugar. He even dipped his bacon in the syrup, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the salty-sweet flavor.

The two of you ate in comfortable silence, and soon enough you’d finished your breakfast. You cleaned off the counter, leaving only Gabriel’s plate. The pancakes were gone, leaving behind a plate covered in syrup. He contently swiped his finger across the plate and licked the syrup off his finger.

You hoisted yourself up onto the counter and smiled down at him. “You always manage to turn a perfectly good meal into something out of Willy Wonka’s factory.” You chuckled. Gabriel smirked up at you and stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking more syrup off. You ran your finger along the plate and brought your finger to your mouth, licking the syrup off seductively. Your eyes never left his.

You slid your finger across his plate again, and he grabbed your wrist and brought your finger to his own lips. He slowly licked the syrup off your finger. You sighed at the feeling of his tongue, imagining it elsewhere.

Gabriel stood and pressed his lips to yours. They were sweet and salty; bacon and syrup. His tongue bumped your lips and you opened your mouth. He put his hands on either side of you, resting them next to your bare hips. His fingers slowly crept up your sides, lifting the shirt. He slid it over your head quickly.

“Lay down.” He whispered in your ear. You obediently laid down, the hard counter cold against your bare skin. Gabriel climbed up onto the counter and straddled you. He reached over you and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, wiggling his eyebrows at you. He dribbled some onto his finger and rubbed the golden syrup on your lips before pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was sticky and sweet and filled with passion. His tongue licked across your lips, lapping up all the syrup he could. You parted your lips and your tongue ran across the sticky sweetness, bumping into his periodically.

You felt a warm sensation on your breasts. Gabriel dribbled syrup across your chest.

“This is beyond a sweet tooth. I think you have a sugar fetish.” You joked. Gabriel moved down your body and began licking up the syrup. His tongue circled your nipple as he cleaned they syrup off.

“Is that a problem?” He asked, sucking on your nipple. You gasped.

“Not at all.” You sighed. You closed your eyes and leaned back, letting the sensation wash over you. The syrup was very sticky, and it took more than just licking to get it off your skin. Gabriel sucked your skin, even scraping his teeth lightly across you in order to get the syrup off. The different sensations started a fire within you, burning fast.

More syrup dribbled on your skin, trailing down your stomach. The smooth syrup felt good on your skin, but Gabriel’s lips chasing it felt even better. He followed the syrup down below your navel and you gasped. The fire inside you was building, spreading. Soon enough you knew you’d explode.

“Oh my god.” You muttered. You felt Gabriel jerk away and you opened your eyes. Gabriel’s face was filled with confusion and...embarrassment? Disgust? You couldn’t quite tell.

“Did I do something wrong” You asked hesitantly, tilting your head. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

“No. It’s me.” He sighed. “Can we have a rule not to say “god” in the bedroom?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. You lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you religious?”

“Not to any particular denomination. But...I just don’t like bringing the big guy into the bedroom.” He looked away.

You took a finger and wiped some of the syrup off your stomach. You gently turned Gabriel’s face back to you with your other hand, and you pressed the syrup covered finger to his lips.

“If it bugs you, we won’t do it.” You whispered, your face just inches from his.

“Thank you.” He said, sounding both relieved and aroused. He pressed his lips to yours once more, before trailing kisses down your body, searching for where he left off.

“Mmmm. Syrup tastes even better when I lick it off you.” Gabriel murmured against your skin.

“Well we’ll have to find more things for you to lick off me then.” You mumbled, lost in the feeling of his tongue, and the flames he created inside you.

“Damn.” He said, looking up at you. “You are incredibly sexy.” He grabbed the syrup bottle and began to trail it further down to your legs. You shuddered at the feeling of the syrup dribbling across your thighs

“I think you've been watching too much porn...” Your voice trailed off into a gasping whisper. Gabriel chuckled and set the bottle down.

“I've been in porn you know.”

“Oh I have GOT to see that.” You laughed.

“Another day.” He chuckled, leaning down and lapping up the syrup on one thigh. You moaned and arched your back. Your breath was shaky as he licked up and down your thigh, teasing near your entrance but never reaching those nerves that ached for him.

He moved to the other thigh, slowly licking up the syrup that had spread over your leg.

“Gabriel...” You moaned

“Yes?” He asked, wriggling his eyebrows before licking that sensitive spot where your leg meets your body. You moaned even louder and threw your head back, any train of thought lost from your mind.

“What did you want, Sugar?” He asked, his hot breath against your sensitive folds. His tongue flicked out and licked your center just for a second. You gasped and arched your back. “Hmmm, maybe I’m on to something here.” He spread your legs wider apart and sighed. “Beautiful.” He murmured, before leaning in and giving your clit the same treatment he gave the rest of your body, sans syrup. You gasped and moaned, struggling to keep still. He put one hand firmly on your hips to keep you still.

“It that what you want?” He asked, licking up and down your slit.

“Yes...Gabriel. Yes!” You panted.

“How about this?” He slid one finger inside you as he continued to pleasure your clit. You tangled your hands in his hair as he moved his finger in and out of you. The fire inside you burned hot now. All of your muscles were tense. You opened your mouth to speak and all you managed is to moan his name.

“Maybe another?” He slid a second finger in and you cried out in pleasure. You grabbed the side of the counter with one hand and kept the other firmly planted on his head. Your hips began to move, riding his fingers as you felt your orgasm creeping up on you.

You came with a loud moan. The world dropped out from around you for a moment, and it’s just you and Gabriel. Gabriel slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you, guiding you down from your orgasm.

As you came back to reality, Gabriel slowly pulled his fingers out of you and crawled over you so you were face to face. He gently kissed you, his lips tasting of syrup and you.

“That was beautiful.” He said, smiling down at you. You didn’t say anything, still trying to catch your breath. “You alright?” He chuckled, leaning down to rest his forehead on yours.

“Mmmhmmm.” you managed.

Gabriel sat up, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you up too. He held you in his arms as you caught your breath. He looked down at your stomach and chuckled.

“Seems I did a pretty poor job of cleaning you up.” He said, touching a patch of sticky brown syrup on your stomach. You looked down to see syrup drying on your stomach. But something else caught your eye. There was an obvious lump in Gabriel’s pants. You smiled and slid off the counter. You turned and grabbed the belt loop of Gabriel’s jeans and tugged. He slid down off the counter after you.

“Come on. I guess I need a shower. Since you got me into this sticky situation, you’re going to help clean me up.”

Gabriel laughed at your stupid pun as he allowed you to lead him by the belt loop to the bathroom.

You turned on the shower to let the water heat up. You pulled Gabriel toward you and undid his pants, pulling them and his underwear down. He stepped out of his pants and you reached your hand into the shower to feel the water. Perfect. You pulled Gabriel into the shower with you.

Your shower wasn’t particularly large, and the two of you pressed close together to stay under the stream of water. Gabriel rubbed your stomach to help the water wash away the syrupy residue. He leaned forward and kissed you. His hand moved further down your body, rubbing sensually. He cupped his hand between your legs, and you pulled away from the kiss and shook your head.

“Your turn.” You said, reaching your hand between the two of you.

“I didn’t realize we were taking--” He gasped as your hand wrapped around his cock. “Turns.” He whispered as you slowly start moving your hand up and down his shaft.

“Well if you do it right, we’ll both have a turn.” you said, nipping at his neck. He gasped and turned you around. He pushed on your back, leaning you forward. You smiled and braced your hands against the wall. He pushed your legs apart with his foot and grabbed your hips. He pushed himself deep inside you and you moaned, throwing your head back. Gabriel leaned forward and wrapped an arm around your chest. He began teasing your nipple.

“Challenge accepted.” He whispered as he started moving inside you. His cock hit at just the right angle and you moaned loudly. You felt his hot breath against your neck as he leaned into you more. He kissed and nipped at your neck. His arms were wrapped firmly around you, so you risked taking one hand from the wall and moving it behind you to tangle it in his hair. He moaned and you turned your head to kiss him.

He pulled out of you suddenly and you whimpered at the loss. He turned you around and pushed you against the wall. You looked at him questioningly.

“I want to see you.” He said as he grabbed your leg by the thigh and wrapped it around his hips. “I love watching you.” He whispered before smashing his lips to yours as he moved back inside you. You moaned against his lips and grabbed onto his shoulders tightly.. His fingers dug into your hips, shooting bolts of pain and pleasure up to your core. You released his lips and threw your head back to moan. Gabriel kept his face near yours, lips almost touching, noses brushing against each other.

You closed your eyes, and for a brief second it was almost like you could see something. A bright blue light surrounded by a golden aura. It was there only for a second before it disappeared. You opened your eyes in surprise.

Gabriel reached a hand between you and began teasing your clit. He thrust harder into you, and all thought was washed from your mind as a wave of pleasure took its place.

You could feel the tension building in your core, and your eye’s met Gabriel’s. Those beautiful whiskey eyes. Water dripped off his hair and down his face. You were close enough to see every drop. You opened your mouth to speak but struggled to form words. As if he read your mind, Gabriel said exactly what you wanted to say.

“Come with me.” He whispered, locking your into his gaze. You nodded, feeling your stomach tighten. Everything inside you seemed to explode, and you felt yourself tighten around Gabriel. Your fingers dug into his muscular shoulders. You wanted to close your eyes and throw your head back, but you forced yourself to watch him. You wanted to see him, too.

You felt his thrusts grow erratic. He gasped and pulled out, spilling himself out on the floor. You watched the pure ecstasy on his face, matching your own. Your eyes never left his as you came down from your orgasms.

You leaned forward and rested your head on his shoulder, your body trembling slightly. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you firmly but gently. Your leg slowly slid from his hip and down to the floor.

Your mind turned to that strange light you saw when you closed your eyes. What had that been? You’d never seen anything like it before. And then it almost seemed like Gabriel was trying to distract you from it. You shook it from your mind. You must have been seeing things.

You focused on Gabriel. His warmth, his arms pulling you as close as possible, every inch of your body pressed up against his. The two of you stood there in each other’s arms letting the warm water wash over you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay please don't hate me. Apparently this chapter has been sitting on my computer, completely finished, and I forgot to publish it. I'm sorry! 
> 
> Now I'm done with college so I'm hoping I'll have more time for this story and can finally finish it. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I promise I'm still working on this. 
> 
> So this chapter is another smut and fluff chapter. Next chapter has some big things happening and I'm hoping to finish it and post it a little later today as an apology.

“Will you move in with me?”

Gabriel sat next to you on the couch in your apartment, his body angled toward you, one hand resting on your knee. His face flickered with nervousness, even fear. You’d never seen your normally cocky Gabriel so unsure.

You’d always kept yourself guarded, not letting anyone get close. Gabriel had broken down nearly every wall you had, gently cracking you open until he got to the you that you kept hidden to yourself. Yet somehow part of you still believed this was less than love. Moving in together would break that final seal, making this more than just a fling. Were you ready for that?

You kept your expression neutral as you studied Gabriel for a moment, letting him sweat it out while you searched for your answer. He looked so vulnerable sitting there on the couch next to you. The hand that rested on your knee was warm with perspiration. Was his hand trembling? Your heart fluttered with affection, and you knew. Anything this man asked, you’d do. This was no casual fling, maybe it never had been. You smiled and smashed your lips against his.

Gabriel melted with relief when your lips met. You failed to suppress a small chuckle as you felt him relax against you. He broke the kiss but kept his face near yours, a wicked smile on his face. There was your Gabriel.

“So that’s a yes?” He asked

“Yes. I’ll move in with you.” You laughed. He kissed you again.

“You enjoyed watching me suffer too much.” He said, pouting a little.

“Well it was fun seeing you all nervous and adorable.” You giggled.

“Adorable?!” Gabriel pulled away and scrunched his eyebrows, sending you into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel’s penthouse apartment was a strange mix of luxurious but basic. It was huge, you could have fit your apartment in the living room and kitchen. The apartment was fully furnished with nice, clean furniture, and a bowl of candy in every room. Yet nothing personal decorated the walls. No family photos, heirlooms, or nick-nacks. It looked like everything he had could have been pulled out of the same collection of decor from any random catalogue. It was comfortable, but impersonal. You’d been there many times since you and Gabriel began dating. As impersonal as the apartment was, you felt very safe there. Maybe it was just that you felt safe with him.

You walked into the room, carrying the last box. A small pile of about 15 boxes sat in the middle of the room. You had no attachments to your furniture, so you’d put it in storage, not having the courage to sell it all and leave yourself without furniture in the event of a breakup. Your logical side was still fighting for control against your impulsive heart.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the room next to the pile of boxes. He looked up as you walked in. You kicked the door closed and set down the box with the others. Before you’d even straightened up, you found yourself being lifted into the air by your surprisingly strong boyfriend. He nuzzled his face into the side of your neck.

“Welcome home.” He whispered, and suddenly you weren’t standing in his apartment, but in your shared home. He set you down and you leaned against him, sighing contently. “Come on.” He said softly, pulling away. “Let’s get everything put where it belongs.” He said.

The two of you spent the rest of the day unpacking. He’d cleared space on a bookshelf for your small library of books. You added a few of his books to your list of books to read. He had more physical copies of movies than you did, yours having mostly been moved to a digital library. Those you had a hard-copy of you put next to his.

“Sugar-tits?” Gabriel called from across the room. You snorted a laugh, looking over at him.

“What the hell kind of pet name is that?” You demanded.

“Just...testing it out. Maybe that nickname is just for me and you.” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows at you. He held up a big photo album. “What’s in here? Cute baby pictures, perhaps?” he opened the book, as you stood and walked over to him. “Ah-ha!” He said.

The book he had in his hands was a family photo album, which your dad had put together while you were growing up. The photo Gabriel was currently studying was one of you as a toddler, stumbling through a sprinkler wearing only a diaper.

“What you don’t have a family photo album?” You asked, sitting down next to him.

“No.” Gabriel said, almost wistfully. “It’d be nice to see the family from before all the fighting.” He turned to pages. A picture of you on your second birthday, cake smeared all over your face.

You leaned your head on your shoulder and watched as he flipped through the album. Cute baby photos. First day of school. You and your childhood first best friend. The last photo in the half-full album, was of you and your mom and dad standing in front of Grand Prismatic Springs in Yellowstone.

“Wait that’s it?” Gabriel asked, flipping through the blank pages.

“That was the last photo before they died. Actually,” You reverently pulled the photo out of the album and flipped it over. The date was scribbled on the back in your dad’s quick, messy handwriting. “Yeah. This was taken about a month before the accident.” You said, flipping it back over and studying it. Studying them.

“What happened.” Gabriel asked softly, putting a hand on your arm. You looked at him. His eyes swam with concern and curiosity. “You said it was a car accident?” You studied him for a moment, deciding if you were ready to tell him.

“We were on our way home from Blockbuster.” You began. “We had just finished a marathon of Star Wars IV, V, and VI. Dad wanted to return it before we had to pay another day. We barely made it before the store closed. On the way home, dad decided to take a more scenic route, overlooking the city.” You looked at Gabriel, who’s eyes never left you. “I don’t really remember anything after that, but they told me that a group of teenage boys were out for a joy ride. They swerved out of their lane and hit us, knocking us off the road and down the side of the hill. Dad managed to pull me out of the car, and went back for Mom, but the car exploded with them both inside it.” You closed your eyes and leaned against Gabriel, who wrapped his arms tightly around you. “I woke up in the hospital a week later. I was there for a month before I could go home.”

“You don’t remember anything?” Gabriel asked gently.

“Well... I’m not sure if it’s a memory or...my mind being cruel. But sometimes I have this nightmare...I’m inside a burning car, and my dad comes. He gets me out of my booster seat. Only one of his arms is working, I think the other is broken, and his head is bleeding. But he gets me out of my seat and half carries, half drags me away from the car before setting me down in the cool grass. He says something to me...though I can’t hear what he says. Then he goes back to the car. It blows up, and the rest of the dream is just...their screams.” You looked at Gabriel. “Like I said I think it’s just a dream. But maybe it's my subconscious memories or something. Something my brain doesn’t want to remember, but does.”

Gabriel’s eyes glistened with tears. It was almost terrifying to see him so upset. You cupped his face in your hands.

“Gabriel.” You said. “It’s okay. Really. Please dont--” You’re cut off as Gabriel pulled you into the tightest hug you had ever had. It actually pushed all the air out of your lungs

“You shouldn’t have had to go through that. I wish I had been there. I could have--”

“Gabriel.” You gasped. He loosened his grip, letting you take a breath, but didn’t let go of you. “Gabriel there’s nothing you could have done. You couldn’t have been more than a teenager yourself. We didn’t even know each other. What could you have even done?”

“You don’t deserve any of this shit that’s happened to you. This should never have happened.” Gabriel pulled away, looking miserable.

“But it did. But I’m okay, Gabe. I’m right here and I’m fine.” You put your hand on his cheek, but he pulled away. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving you sitting on the floor, holding the photo and feeling confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood in the kitchen, confused and hurt by Gabriel’s temper tantrum or whatever the hell that was. But you decided to keep unpacking. You grabbed your box of mugs and began putting them into the mug cupboard, a nearly empty cupboard with all two of Gabriel’s mugs. It was up a little too high, and, while you could reach it to access the mugs, it was easier to get up on the counter and load them into the cupboard from there. So you climbed up an knelt on the counter.

What was Gabriel’s problem? Why had he been so upset that he couldn’t do anything to save your parents? He seemed to think it was his fault, which made no sense whatsoever.

Once you had all the mugs in, you jumped down off the counter and grabbed the box. You felt something inside the box, and looked down to discover you had missed one. You sighed and looked up at the cupboard. There was room, but you didn’t want to climb up on the counter again. You stood on your tiptoes, arm stretched as high as you could.

You felt yourself being lifted up, and looked down. Gabriel had lifted you, holding you as if you weighed nothing. You raised your eyebrows at your boyfriend’s surprising strength. You set the cup in the cupboard, and Gabriel lowered you back to the ground.

You turned to face him, and he kept his arms around your waist. You cocked an eyebrow, inviting him to explain himself. He sighed.

“I know. I overreacted.” He started. “I just hate thinking of you being hurt.”

“I appreciate that.” You said gently. “But I learned years ago that if you dwell on something like that, you’ll never move on, but the world will move around you. There’s nothing anyone can do about what happened. I’ve moved on, I’ve learned to deal with my trauma. I need you too as well, okay?” Gabriel nodded, though you could tell he hadn’t quite let it go. It took time, you knew.

“I guess I’m just used to being able to control things around me.” He said. “If I had it my way, you’d have never been hurt like that.” He leaned in close, his mouth inches from yours. “I’m not going to let anything hurt you ever again, okay?” He whispered.

You smiled and leaned against him, closing your eyes. “There are other things you can control.” You whispered. You felt a chuckle rumble through him. As if you’d flipped a switch, the mood changed, and you felt the heat rise between the two.

Gabriel nuzzled his face into your neck, slight stubble scratching deliciously against your skin. Your breath hitched as his fingers trailed to the edge of your shorts. You nodded, unable to speak. Gabriel wasted no time in unbuttoning your shorts and sliding them and your underwear off. He supported your weight as you stepped out of them, then he picked you up and set you on the counter as if you weighed nothing. You hardly even realized it had happened until you felt the cool marble against your bare skin.

“We have to christen every room in the place. Let’s start here.” He said, moving between your legs. His hand tenderly stroked up and down your bare leg as he leaned in to kiss you.

“We have had sex here before, remember.” You said before he covered your mouth with his. In the months you’d been dating, you’d had sex in every room of both your apartments at least once. Gabriel broke the kiss after a moment, allowing you to breathe, though he didn’t even seem winded.

“Yes, but that was before this was your apartment too.” he said, grinning. You rolled your eyes and chuckled.

“Fine. Whatever.” you reached between the two of you and began unbuttoning his pants. You pushed them down as far as you could reach, taking his underwear with. Gabriel leaned back in and kissed you again, his hardening cock bumping against you, brushing right near that sweet spot, but only teasing you. You broke the kiss, panting, but keeping your face near his.

“I want you inside me.” You moaned. “Please.”

“Not quite yet, sugar.” Gabriel wiggled his eyes and crouched down so his face was between your legs. He trailed kisses along your thighs, sending shivers up your body, but purposely missing that sweet spot that ached for his mouth.

“Ugh get on with it.” You groaned, tangling your hair in his. Gabriel chuckled.

“So demanding.” He said, looking up at you. “Here I am trying to take my time and treat you right.”

“Please Gabriel.” you begged.

“As you wish.” He said, chuckling at his film reference. He rested your legs on his shoulders, and finally his tongue hit that magic spot. He never even had to search to find what you needed. He just knew, better than you did, what you needed. His mouth was magic, licking and sucking at you. You shivered as you felt the pressure being to build inside you. His arms cupped your ass, kneading at your flesh.

“Gabe, please. I want you inside me when I come.” You groaned, feeling yourself approaching the edge.

“Not this time,” he whispered. But he did move a finger inside of you, then a second one. It wasn’t a nice as feeling his cock inside you, but it was a close second, and you felt the pressure reach its peak. You grabbed tightly to the counter, afraid you might lose your balance. Your body trembled with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Gabriel held you just a little tighter as he pumped his fingers into you, helping you ride out your orgasm.

“Where have you been all my life?” You panted once you’d steadied yourself. Gabriel slowly stood up and leaned over you, staring at you tenderly.

“Not where I should have been.” he said, resting his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry I took so long in coming to you.” he said.

“Gabriel, stop focusing on the past a fuck me, okay?” You said. He chuckled and lifted your shirt up, leaning his head down and taking your nipple in his mouth. You gasped and rested your hand on his head. His cock bumped against you again, brushing against your wetness.

Gabe pushed against you, sliding his cock home. You groaned and tossed your head back, loving the full feeling of him inside you. His lips moved up to your neck, then your chin, kissing, licking and biting as he began to move inside you. His mouth met yours, swallowing your moan. One hand reached down and grabbed your ass, pulling you right to the edge of the counter, closer to him, then he began fondling it. The other hand reached between the two of you and began rubbing your clit.

You gasped and closed your eyes, burying your face against Gabriel’s neck. You could feel your orgasm building again, pressing out against the walls of your abdomen. You felt a moan rumble through Gabriel’s chest and knew his was starting to build too.

You wrapped your legs around him, forcing him closer, pushing him in deeper. You both groaned and he thrust harder into you. He pressed his lips to yours, and your tongues tangled. He thrust into you one last time, and you felt him spill inside you. You followed his lead, your body clenching around him. You clung to his shoulders, shivering with pleasure. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you and rested his forehead against his, trying to regain his composure.

“One room down.” He said, sending you both into fits of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here is that second chapter for the day. Am I forgiven? 
> 
> Anyway I hope to be better at keeping up on this story. I never forgot about it, just had no time. 
> 
> Nothing worth warning you guys about in this chapter. Just a little side quest.

“What are you doing?” You asked. Gabriel looked over at you.

“Oh awesome. Can you hand me that frame.” He said, pointing to a picture frame sitting on the table near him. You picked it up and studied it. It was your diploma, in a nice new frame. You looked up at Gabriel.

“You want to hang this out here?” You asked.

“Hell yeah. You went to college and got that degree. We’re going to hang it right here where anyone can see it.” He said, inspecting the nail he just hammered into the wall.

“Gabriel, it’s just an expensive piece of paper that so far I’ve done nothing with. Are you sure you want to hang it out here?”

“Of course. Now give it.” He said, reaching his hand out. You slowly handed it to him, waiting for him to change his mind. But he took it and hung it proudly on the wall. He stepped down off the chair he was standing on and smiled at his handiwork. You stared at him in disbelief.

When people found out you were a film major, they usually laughed. What would you do with that? What a waste of money. Any partner you’d ever had scoffed when they saw that degree. But here was Gabriel hanging it proudly in the middle of the living room. You smiled and stood beside him.

“Well it does look nice there.” You said. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was tender, but with a hot passion hiding behind it.

“Now that you’re all moved in,” He grabbed the waistband of your pants and pulled your tight against him. “I think we continue to christen every room in the house.”

His lips pressed against yours again, but you pulled away when you heard the buzz of the doorbell.

“Ignore it.” Gabriel grumbled. “It’s probably just Jehovah's Witnesses, or maybe a pair of Mormons.” He pulled you closer and started kissing you again, which you met with passion. The buzzer buzzed again. And again. Again again again. You broke away from the kiss.

“Persistent missionaries.” You said as the buzzing doorbell continued. “Let’s just see who it is and what they want.” Before you could push the call button to see who it was, the buzzing stopped.

“See. They went aw--” Gabriel’s ringtone cut him off and he groaned. “Or not.” He pulled out his phone. He scrunched his eyebrows and answered his phone.

“What, Cas!?” He snapped. He listened to whoever was talking on the other end. “Yeah. I know. But if the person doesn’t answer the doorbell, either they aren’t home, or don’t want guests.” He listened to the other person talking and sighed. “I don’t care if you--” The person on the other line cut him off. “Castiel I’m a little preoccupied right now.” He said, glancing hungrily at you. You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Well then come back later, or better yet just leave me alone altogether.” You grabbed Gabriel’s hand, pulling his attention back to you.

“If your friends want to come up, I wouldn’t mind.” You whispered. “I’d actually love to meet them.” You’d been under the impression that for whatever reason, Gabriel didn’t have any friends. Or associates. As far as you could tell, you were the only one he talked to. The idea of meeting someone in Gabriel’s life intrigued you. Gabriel studied you, confliction written all over his face. Finally he nodded.

“Fine.” He said into the phone, cutting off whatever the person on the other end was saying. “I said fine! I’ll let you in.” He hung up the phone and pushed the button, opening the door to the building for whoever it was. He sighed and looked at you.

“I haven’t told you a lot about my past.” He started, hesitating.

“You’ve hardly told me anything from your past.” You corrected.

“These guys are...I don’t know if I’d call them friends...maybe associates. Anyway I’ve been trying to stay away from them. Last time I saw them a lot of people got hurt and I decided to distance myself from them.” Gabriel looked so conflicted, your heart broke a little. You knew everything he kept from you, he did for a reason. While you were dying to know everything about the man you loved, you knew it had to be in his own time. You put a hand on his arm.

“Hey. If you don’t want me here, I can--” Gabriel cut you off with a shake of his head.

“No. This is something I should have told you long ago. But I’m a coward. Just...what you’re probably going to hear is...insane. Really insane. But please trust me when I say it’s real. And it’s dangerous. But I’m never going to let it hurt you.” You furrowed your brow, confused as all hell, but nodded. Gabriel pressed his forehead against yours. “I’m serious. This is going to get really fucking weird, and I’m going to sound crazy as hell. I need you to trust me.” He said. There was a knock at the door. You gazed into Gabriel’s eyes. You had no reason not to trust him, this man you loved.

“I trust you.” You whispered, still confused about what was happening, but knowing that you did trust him. Gabriel nodded and turned away, opening the door.

Four men strode into the apartment. Two were inhumanly attractive, tall and strong looking. Aggressively masculine. The tallest had incredible hair for a guy, framing his long face nicely. The other, only slightly shorter, could have been a greek statue come to life. Behind those two trailed two shorter men, though short was a relative term, they were both still taller than you. One had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. The other, the youngest man of the bunch, had dusty blonde hair and looked around with an innocent curiousness.

“Please, guys. Come on in.” Gabriel said flatly, closing the door behind them. The tallest man’s eyes fell on you, and his tough aura dropped as he studied you with surprised, puppy-dog eyes.

“Oh. Hi. Sorry, we thought Gabriel was alone.” All eyes were on you and you suddenly felt very exposed. The other tall man studied you with suspicion. The man with black hair seemed to stare right through you. Only the blonde man gave you a friendly smile. Gabriel was suddenly beside you, his arm around your waist.

“Don’t let them intimidate you. They’re just a bunch of good-hearted morons in the end.” There was a hint of brotherly affection toward the men in his voice. “Those two giants are Sam and Dean Winchester.” He said, pointing to the taller men. Sam smiled a half smile and shook your hand. Dean just sort of nodded.

“And the guy over there who looks like he has to concentrate just to breathe,” Gabriel pointed to the black-haired man. You suppressed a laugh and looked at Gabriel. “Well that’s my baby brother, Castiel.” You felt the air leave your body, and you studied Castiel with a sense of awe. Since your first date, Gabriel hardly ever talked about his family. You looked back at Gabriel, a thousand questions sitting on your tongue, though you couldn’t even pick one to ask. Fortunately Gabriel seemed to read your mind and picked one for you. “No, he’s not one of the assholes who couldn’t stop fighting. Cas was kind of dragged into the fight, like me.” It occured to you that you didn’t even know how many siblings Gabriel had. “That little blonde ball of innocence, though, is my nephew. His dad is one of those big brothers.”

Jack stepped forward, hand outstretched. “Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking your hand vigorously. You laughed. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Guys,” Gabriel said, “This is my girlfriend.” The three older men looked at you shocked, though Jack seemed unphased. You introduced yourself.

“How long have you and Gabriel been dating?” Castiel asked, the first to recover. The question was put rather bluntly, but he didn’t seem to be interrogating you.

“Four months.” You responded. Cas noded.

“Alright enough small talk.” Dean said. “Gabriel we’re hunting something in this town and we need your help.”

“Oh what, the Winchesters, the greatest hunters ever, need my help on, what, a ghost? A vampire?” Gabriel’s voice dripped with sarcasm. You frowned and tried to make sense of what Gabriel had just said.

“Wait, come again?” You said, looking over at Gabriel. “Ghosts? Vampires? Is that...code for something?” All eyes were on you.

“She doesn’t know?” Castiel asked, shooting Gabriel a look.

“Hold on, you’ve been dating this girl for four months and you haven’t told her?! Does she even know anything about you?” Dean glared at Gabriel.

“You haven’t noticed anything weird about Gabriel? You haven’t wondered about his past?” Sam asked, locking his puppy-dog eyes on you. You glanced over at Gabriel, then back at Sam.

“We both have things in our past we don’t like to talk about.” You said, uncertain about what anyone was saying.

“Okay well she definitely needs the talk if she’s going to be dating an--”

“Fine. You’re right.” Gabriel cut him off. He looked agitated and anxious. Whatever this ‘talk’ was, it was whatever Gabriel said he was too afraid to tell you. “She should know.” Gabriel turned to face you. You looked into his whiskey eyes, watching him steel his nerve.

“Sam and Dean have spent their whole lives hunting things that go bump in the night. Ghosts, ghouls, werewolves, you name it.” Gabriel said. You glanced over at the guys, wondering just what kind of crazy your boyfriend’s old friends were.

“Along the way they brought my brother Cas along to help, and now my nephew.” Gabriel said. “Once in a while I’d help them too.”

“So you guys are like the Ghostfacers?” You said slowly, remembering the strange internet vlog you’d found years ago and laughed at. You looked at the burly men standing in your new apartment, imagining them doing the same bizarre ghost hunting vlog.

“No!” Sam and Dean groaned in unison.

“No. We’re the real deal.” Sam said.

“It’s all real.” Gabriel said. “Some guys go out there and half-ass it, not knowing what they’re doing. But these guys, as annoying as they are, actually do the job. They hunt down the monsters and save lives.”

“And you help them?” you asked slowly, trying to wrap your mind around just how crazy your boyfriend sounded.

“I know it sounds nuts.” Gabriel said. “But you said you’d trust me, no matter how crazy it sounded.”

Your gaze met Gabriel’s whiskey eyes. Those eyes that seemed to make up your whole world. The eyes of the only person you’d ever truly connected with. Your logical brain battled with your heart, which was ready to believe Gabriel unwaveringly. But ghosts. You’d always prided yourself as being an open-minded person. You’d always figured maybe there was a beyond. Maybe spirits walked among the living. You could get behind that. But vampires? Monsters? Could you really believe all that. Gabriel’s eyes wavered as he studied your face, looking for your reaction. You bit your lip and nodded.

“I do. I trust you.” You said. “I’m not...sure I understand what’s happening, exactly. But I trust you, Gabriel.” Gabriel gave you a relieved smile, then turned back to the other men in the room.

“Okay. So what are you hunting that has you so stumped?” Gabe asked.

“We aren’t sure. At first it looks like a clear-cut ghost. But it’s not quite adding up.” Sam handed Gabriel a stack of papers. Gabriel studied them.

“So how did you meet my Uncle Gabriel?” Jack asked with a sweet smile.

“At the bar I worked at. Gabriel came in every night for a week trying to get my attention. Finally I took pity on him and let him take me on a date.”

“Pity?! If I remember right you were pretty upset when I didn’t come to the bar the day before our date.” Gabe scoffed, grinning at you.

“Read the papers, Romeo.” Dean growled.

“All right. All right.” Gabriel turned back to the pages in his hand.

“That’s sweet. Do you love him?” Jack asked. Suddenly the papers didn’t seem so urgent. All eyes were on you again. You looked over at Gabriel, who was studying you intently.The two of you had never really said it. It was just an unspoken feeling between you two.

“Yes.” You said finally. “I love him very much.” Gabriel blushed a little and went back to reading the papers.

“Good. Uncle Gabriel is a good man. He deserves some happiness.” Jack said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t know guys. Looks like a pretty cut-and-dry ghost case to me.” Gabriel interrupted.

“Just come and see the place. You’ll see what we mean. Something’s not right about it.” Castiel said.

“Fine.” Gabriel relented. He looked over at you. “I’ll be back tonight, okay?”

“Wait. I want to come with.” You said. Gabriel hesitated.

“It’s not really safe.”

“Oh let her come, Gabriel. She’ll never believe it unless she sees a ghost with her own eyes.”

Gabriel looked at you, and his face softened.

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You followed the group up to the creepy old house on the edge of town. It was the epitome of a haunted house. Creepy and run down, with a lock on the front gate, which Dean cut with bolt cutters like he did it every day.

Sam pulled out a strange looking device and turned it on, handing it to you.

“Here. This is an EMF reader. It measures the energy let off by spirits. Let us know if it goes off, okay?” He said. You nodded, watching the screen intently as you followed them into the house. The machine crackled, but didn’t go off.

“Seems like a classic haunting to me, guys.” Gabriel said, looking around. “Are you guys just getting lazy or...”

“No one ever died here.” Dean interrupted. “We’ve checked all the records. No one ever died in this house.”

“Yeah because country records are so all-knowing.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. He looked over at you and took you hand.

“Alright, lets split up. Cas and Jack, take the top floor. Dean and I will search ground floor. Gabe, you two search the basement.” Sam said, pulling two more EMF readers and handing one to Jack and keeping one for himself. Everyone nodded and split up.

“You okay?” Gabe asked, as the two of you headed for the stairs. Gabe pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

“Well it’s exciting, that’s for sure.” You said, following him down the creepy staircase. Ghost or not, it was cool exploring such an old, creepy house. Gabe smiled.

“I should have known this wouldn’t phase you.” He said, kissing the side of your head.

“So this is what you used to do for a living?”

“No. You don’t get paid.” Gabriel said, smirking. “Dean and Sam are probably wanted nationwide for credit card fraud at this point. And no, I didn’t really do this even as a hobby. Every now and then I’d help them out, but that’s it.”

The EMF reader in your hand screeched and buzzed. You looked down at it, eyes wide, then looked around. In the corner of the room, a ghostly woman stood staring at you and Gabriel.

“Holy shit.” You whispered. Gabriel squeezed your hand tightly. The ghost charged and you, and you screamed. Gabriel turned and wrapped his arms around you, shielding you. You shivered as you felt the ghost pass through you both. The EMF reader went quiet, and the room stilled.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Gabriel murmured in your ear, straightening up. You looked around.

“What...” You began, eyes searching the room. There was no sign of the ghost. Your eyes finally rested on Gabriel. “You’re...not crazy. It’s...all real?” You stammered. Gabriel nodded. “Holy shit.” You muttered again.

You jumped as you heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. The others hurried into the room you and Gabe were in.

“We heard screaming. What happened?” Dean asked, showing real concern for the first time since you met him.

“Are you guys alright?” Sam asked, shining his flashlight at you.

“We’re fine. The ghost just charged us. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Gabe said.

“Handle? How? You’re not armed.” Dean asked. Cas elbowed him roughly.

“I think Gabriel knows how to handle a ghost better than any of us.” Castiel said.

“Where was the ghost before it charged you?” Sam asked. You pointed to the other side of the room.

“She was over there.” You said. You and Sam walked over to where you saw the ghost. You could hear Dean, Cas and Gabriel having hushed words behind you, but you let it be and started searching with Sam.

“What are we looking for, exactly?” You asked.

“Bones, maybe a lock of hair. Some part of her body. Or somewhere her body may be hidden.”

You and he began searching through the piles of dusty old things. One of the tiles beneath your feet shifted under your weight. You knelt down and lifted it. The concrete underneath had been chipped away, and filled in with dirt from under the foundation of the house.

“Sam.” you said, drawing his attention to your discovery. You began tugging experimentally at the tiles around, finding that they all were loose. Sam knelt down next to you and the two of you begin shifting the tiles.

“Dean!” Sam called. The two of you looked across the room where Gabriel and Dean were glaring at each other, clearly in the middle of some hushed argument.

“Hey guys.” You called, grabbing Gabriel’s attention. “I think we found something.” You said. Gabriel whispered one final thing to Dean before walking over to where you and Sam were digging.

“Jack, get the shovels.” Sam said.

“What did you find?” Gabe asked, crouching down next to you.

“I think your girlfriend just found her first body.” Sam said

“Awww. I’m so proud.” Gabriel joked, looking at the hole. “Nice find, though. That’s actually pretty well hidden.” He said, helping you pull up a stubborn tile. You could see the broken edge of the concrete foundation.

Jack came sprinting down the stairs with two shovels, as you cleared away the last of the loose tiles.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Dean asked, handing a shovel to Gabriel. Gabe shook his head.

“I’m just consulting on this case. You’re the ghost hunters.” Gabe said. Dean rolled his eyes and handed the other shovel to Sam and the two started digging. You glanced around.

“Is she going to come back?” You asked, looking at Gabe. “The ghost?”

“Well,” Dean said. “They don’t particularly love us digging up their bones. So I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Just keep an eye on that. It’ll let us know if she comes back.” Sam said, gesturing toward the EMF reader.

You clutched the EMF reader tightly in your hands, and glanced around. Gabe draped an arm over your shoulder.

“Don’t worry. She won’t hurt you. I won’t let her.” He soothed.

“Uncle Gabriel is a lot stronger than any ghost.” Jack said, sitting on a nearby table. You cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gabe.

“When you’re at this long enough you learn a few tricks.” Gabe said, vaguely.

“You’re being modest, Gabriel.” Dean grunted as he lifted another shovel-full of dirt. “That ghost could have killed her when it charged you two. It would have too, if you hadn’t been there.”

“Dean.” Sam hissed, glancing at you. You looked at Gabriel confused. His jaw was clenched and he was glaring at Dean. You touched his arm, pulling his attention to you. You tilted your head in question, and Gabriel sighed.

“I’ll explain it all in detail later, okay?” He said. You nodded.

“I think we’ve got something.” Sam said, pulling everyone’s attention to the hole in the floor. It was a shallow grave, but you could see a dirty sheet peeking through the soil, presumably wrapped around a body. Sam and Dean brushed the dirt off the sheet.

“So what do we do now that we’ve found a body.”

“Salt and burn.” Dean said, as if that explained it all. You looked at Gabe questioningly.

“Cover the body in salt, which is a pure substance. Then you burn the corpse. As long as there is something tying the spirit here, it can’t move on.”

“Wait, all spirits?”

“No. Just the ones who choose to stay.”

Sam and Dean started to cover the body in salt and gasolene. Dean dropped a lighter on the body, and it went up in flames.

“Wait, isn’t that going to set the whole house on fire?” You asked.

“It’s likely. Either way it’ll attract attention. Time for us to make tracks.” Dean said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone met back at the apartment, where you opened the liquor cabinet and began distributing drinks. You looked at Jack.

“Is he old enough to drink?” You whispered to Gabe.

“Sure.” Gabe shrugged.

“You don’t know how old your nephew is?”

“I...lost track. Don’t worry. I’m sure Sam and Dean give him beer all the time.” Gabe said. You sighed and handed Jack a drink as well. You looked around the living room at the strange men, chatting and laughing. You sat down next to Castiel. You’d told yourself you weren’t going to invade Gabe’s privacy, but you couldn’t help yourself.

“What was Gabriel like as a kid?” You asked. Cas looked at you curiously.

“Well I...I wouldn’t know. He’s much older than I am.”

“Was he a good big brother?” You asked.

“Yes. The best one I had.” Castiel chuckled at some distant memory. “Gabriel used to take me out to look at nature. The fish in the stream, the bees on the flowers. We’d spend hours looking at them.”

“Really?” You asked, imagining a teenaged Gabe leading a small Castiel around to look at nature.

“Yes. Gabriel always had a better appreciation for the world than the rest of our siblings.”

Gabriel walked into the room with a bowl full of popcorn.

“Okay. I have to point out,” Gabriel began, bringing everyone’s attention to him. “That there wasn’t anything special about that hunt. It was just a ghost, like I said.” He sat on the couch across from Dean and glared at him. “You’re trying to bring me out of retirement, aren’t you?”

“We could really use your help, Gabe.” Sam said “With Michael back and--”

“No.” Gabriel cut him off. “I’m done. Every time I stick my neck out, every time I try to help, I’m the one who ends up stabbed and left for dead.”

“But--” Dean cut in, but Gabriel cut him off.

“Twice. Not once, but TWICE. No, fellas. I’m done. I’m...” Gabriel looked at you. “I’m finally happy. I’m finally, genuinely happy for the first time since... well, I’m staying retired. So just give it up.”

Sam deflated a little bit, seeing there was no arguing with Gabriel. Dean glared at Gabriel, and stormed out of the apartment.

“Maybe we’d better go.” Sam said, standing up.

“No, please stay.” you said.

“No, Sam’s right.” Castiel said. “We’ve bothered you enough. Have a good night.” Jack stood and gave you a hug.

“It was great meeting you.” Jack said. He let you go and hugged Gabriel too.

“It was good seeing you again, Uncle Gabriel.” Jack said, hugging Gabe. Gabriel chuckled.

“You know what, I don’t want them around here anymore but you can come by anytime.” He said, ruffling Jacks’ hair. Jack grinned and followed Cas and Sam out the door, shutting it behind him.

You and Gabe exchanged glances.

“Well that was an exciting day.” You said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is going to get pretty angsty. I know. I'm sorry. I hate it too but it had to happen.

The next day at work was quiet. It was a weekday so there weren’t nearly as many customers. There were a few people at the bar, but it was a quiet shift, almost boring.

That’s when Dean Winchester walked in the door. Your eyes met, and he nodded a greeting, before sitting at the stool at the far end of the bar. You walked over to take his order.

“Hi, Dean.” You said. “What can I get you?”

“Something dark and strong.” He said. You went to the tap and poured him a dark beer from a local brewery. You set it down in front of him, and he set down a $20.

“That’s all you.” He said, picking up his mug and taking a swig of beer. A hint of a smile flit across his face at the taste of the beer. He liked your choice. You took the $20 and put it in your apron.

“So what are you still doing in town?” You asked, leaning back against the back counter. “Gabe said you guys didn’t really stay in one town long. I figured you guys had moved on by now.”

“Yeah, well Jack wanted to spend some time with his uncle. He and Cas are back at your apartment now with Gabe.” Dean took another swig of his beer.

“That’s nice.” You said, genuinely happy they were there. Gabe never talked about his family, but you could tell he missed them. It would be good for him to spend time with his brother and his nephew. Maybe he could mend the wounds with some of his family at least.

Dean’s hazel eyes never left you, sizing you up. You could see there was something he wanted to say, but couldn’t decide if he should, or how to start.

“How much has Gabriel told you about his family and his past?” Dean asked.

“On our first date he told me that his dad left them, and there was some big fight that split his family up. He said he doesn’t talk to any of his siblings anymore. Aside from that and everything he said yesterday about ghosts and such, I really don’t know a lot.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked, incredulously.

“I mean,” You began, moving to lean forward on the main bar. You lowered your voice so only Dean could hear. “I wish he trusted me enough to open up. But I can tell his family scars are deep. I know anything he tells me will open wounds. I can wait for him to do it in his own time.” You looked down at your hands. “Besides, I haven’t exactly been a Chatty-Cathy when it came to my own family wounds. I only told him just this week how I lost my parents.” You looked back up at Dean.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose your parents.” He said, briefly showing you a slight vulnerability. He quickly covered it up. “You’re a pretty remarkable person, I have to say. Not everyone would be so understanding when their partner keeps secrets.”

You shrugged off his compliment, and studied him.

“But I’m guessing you know what he’s not telling me.” You said. “Did Cas tell you? Are you guys together? I kind of wondered yesterday” Deans face flushed pink.

“That’s not the point.” He snapped, not angry just embarrassed. “But, yes. I know what he’s not telling you, and it’s not fair of him to keep it from you.” He said. He opened his mouth to speak and you pushed away from the counter, shaking your head.

“No. I’m going to stop you right there, Dean. That’s his secret to tell, not yours.” You turned to walk away, but Dean grabbed your hand, stopping you.

“You deserve to know because he’s put you in a lot of danger being with you.” Dean hissed under his voice. The bouncer had seen Dean grab you, and was walking toward you. You pulled your hand out of Dean’s and waved the bouncer away. You folded your arms crossly and looked at Dean.

“Gabe would never put me in any danger.” You said, thinking back to Gabe’s response to your parent’s deaths.

“Gabriel is an Archangel.” Dean said.

“Excuse me?”

“Gabriel is an Archangel. As in **THE** Archangel Gabriel. The family struggle he mentioned was the fall of Lucifer. God trapped Lucifer in a cage in Hell. Eventually he abandoned his children and his creation. Gabriel left a little after that and spent thousand of years on earth in hiding.”

“What...so...” Your brain struggled to process all of this, to decide if you believed Dean. “So Cas is an Archangel too? I never saw his name come up in the bible.” You said, hoping you’d found a loophole in Dean’s lie.

“Cas is a seraph. Castiel, the angel of Thursday. All angels consider themselves siblings.”

“And...Jack?”

“He’s a Nephilim. Lucifer’s son.”

You furrowed your brow at the idea that the sweet teen you’d met the day before was the son of the literal devil.

“I...” You froze, still trying to process. “Why should I believe you?”

“You believed us yesterday, about hunting.”

You had. And with everything you’d seen yesterday, wasn’t this also plausible? Your mind searched back through your time with Gabe, looking for clues. His incredible strength. That’ strange glow you’d seen when you were having shower sex that one time. The way he reacted to your parent’s deaths, as if he could have stopped it. The way he was able to protect you from the ghost. You felt like you had some of the puzzle pieces, but not the whole picture. You shook your head.

“I have to get back to work.” You said, quickly walking away from Dean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was still up when you got home, making a pair of banana splits in the kitchen. He looked up when you walked in.

“Hey, sugar. You just missed Jack and Cas. They came up for a chat. Man that kid has a lot of questions.” He chuckled sliding one of the banana splits across the counter to you. You wrapped your hands around the cold bowl, not really registering it. How would you even begin this conversation.

“Hey. You okay? How was work?” Gabe asked, taking a bite of his ice cream before tilting his head in question.

“Yeah. I uh...” You paused. How to start this? “Dean came into the bar today.”

“Oh yeah? Well the man does have a great appreciation for liquor.” He paused and set down his spoon. “Honey I can tell something’s bothering you. What’s wrong? What did Dean do?” Gabe reached out and put a hand on your arm. He stared at you, whiskey colored eyes swimming with concern.

“He told me about your family.” You said. Gabe froze like a deer in the headlights.

“What did he say?” He asked, slowly.

“That you’re an Archangel. **The** Archangel Gabriel.” You looked up at Gabriel, studying his reaction. He breathed a big, heavy sigh, confirming what you’d just said. You looked away. “So it’s true.” You said.

“Yes. It’s true.” Gabriel said.

“And you didn’t think that was something I should know?” You were shocked by the coldness in your own voice. You weren’t yelling, or crying.

The house was filled with a deafening silence.

“Honey, look at me.” Gabriel said. The lights flickered before turning off. Gabriel’s eyes glowed a pale blue, and a bright light radiated from him. Behind him, the shadow of two giant feathered wings cast along the wall.

You took a step back, startled and a little scared.

Gabriel blinked, and his eyes returned to the familiar whiskey color. The lights flickered back on.

“No no no.” He soothed, “Please don’t be scared of me. That’s the last thing I want. That’s why I was so scared to tell you.”

You studied the man before you. He looked exactly the same, yet like a total stranger. It was like you knowing about him made him change. You took a step forward, slowly, carefully. Gabriel stayed perfectly still, so as not to startle you. You felt like a scared wild animal, cautiously approaching a scary man. An accurate description, since he was a wildly powerful angel. To him you were probably like a rabbit, or a mouse.

You watched Gabriel carefully, looking for signs of danger. You slowly reached your hand out, searching for...what exactly? You carefully touched Gabriel’s chest. It didn’t seem any different. Your hand carefully moved up his neck. Your fingers brushed against the wavy hair on his neck. Your eyes worked their way up to his eyes. Those brown/green eyes that you knew so well. Suddenly you weren’t afraid. This was the man you loved. You pressed your hand against his neck, tilting his head down so your lips could meet.

The moment your lips met his, Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around you. You weren’t sure how long you kissed, it could have been seconds, minutes, even hours before Gabriel finally broke the kiss.

“Thank you.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. “I know it’s a lot to take in, and it’s scary. But thank you for trusting me.” he said.

“It’s not really a choice for me anymore. I’ll trust you no matter what.” You said. Gabriel groaned as if what you’d just said brought him physical pain.

“I hope you still feel that way by the end of the night.” He said. “Dean doesn’t know everything, and there’s more I need to tell you.” Gabriel picked up the forgotten banana splits, which had miraculously (magically?) not melted, and led you to the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of you sat on the couch eating the sundaes. You studied Gabriel, both of you lost in your own thoughts.

“So you’re able to pick me up so easily because...what, inhuman strength?” You asked. Gabriel nodded.

“When I say you’re light as a feather, I’m not really kidding.” He said with a grin. You nodded slowly.

“And the ghost?”

“Archangel powers.” Gabriel shrugged.

“What about...” You paused, not wanting to sound crazy. “That time in the shower. I thought I saw...some glowing light or something. It was kind of...silver and kind of gold.”

“So you did see that.” Gabriel said, sounding a little fascinated. “I wasn’t sure you had. You weren’t supposed to. In the heat of moment I...let my guard down I guess.”

“What did I see exactly?”

“Well,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. “You saw me. The silver was my grace and the gold was my aura.” He said. You cocked an eyebrow, confused. “Most people can’t see grace unless it’s physically taken out of my vessel.” Gabriel grimaced at some memory. “Grace is... well it’s the source of my power. It’s what makes me an angel. Now the aura, that’s something entirely different. The aura is more...what makes me, me. An angel can lose their grace, but will still have their aura. All their memories, their personality traits, everything will still be there, only their power is gone. So basically what you saw was my soul.”

“Why was I able to see it, then?” You asked, taking another bite of banana split.

“In moments of intimacy, an angel can show someone their grace and their aura. I was trying to keep it hidden but I guess for just a moment I let it slip. I was surprised when you didn’t say anything.”

“I thought I was going crazy or...seeing stars. I don’t know.” You both laughed.

“Nope. Just me.” Gabriel chuckled. He took another bite of his banana split. His face grew serious and he set down the bowl and turned to face you. Sensing the mood shift, you set your ice cream down as well.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with the term ‘guardian angel.’” Gabriel said. You nodded. “Specific angels are pre-determined to watch over a specific human, and keep them safe throughout their lives. It’s rare for Archangels to have a human charge, but not unheard of.” Gabriel looked over at you to make sure you were following what he was saying. You nodded, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “When I left heaven, I went into deep hiding. I cut off all contact with heaven and my siblings. I abandoned all my titles and duties.

“A number of years back I got a sort of...I don’t know how to describe it. Like a message in my head. I don’t know who it was from. I don’t think it was from heaven, since they had no way to communicate with me. Maybe it was from...” Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know. Anyway it said that a human was born who was under my charge. I was to be her guardian angel.” Gabriel looked over at you, and you knew exactly what he wasn’t saying. You were that charge he was supposed to look after. A million questions spun in your head. The one you finally settled on made your heart sink.

“What are you thinking?” Gabriel asked quietly. You looked at him once more.

“Is that all this is? All we are? Just you looking after your charge?”

“What? Oh shit no!” He reached out and took your hands. “It’s...No. I love you. You’ve got to know that by now. Originally I was drawn to you because of the bond an angel and their charge share. That’s why I couldn’t stop staring at first. But by the time I actually asked you on a date, I was smitten.”

“Is that even possible?” You asked, feeling a little bitter. “Can a guardian angel even love a human? Or is it just that ‘bond’ you mentioned?”

“Yes. It happens sometimes. A guardian angel and their charge do fall in love from time to time. They aren’t supposed to act on it, but yes. It can happen.” Gabriel scooted closer and took your hands.

“Sugar, you’ve got to believe me. I love you with every ounce of my being.” He said. You squeezed his hand.

“I love you too, Gabriel.” You said. “I’m sorry I’m so...easily upset right now. I’m just confused and overwhelmed.” You said. Gabriel nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry. I wanted to do this all differently but...you deserve to know it all.” Gabriel looked away. “You deserve to know. When I got that message, I ignored it. I pushed it away and pretended it never happened. I figured someone else in heaven would pick up the slack. At least I hoped they would. Maybe they did, I mean you did survive.”

“Survive...Wait. Gabriel what are you saying?”

“The accident, Sugar. If I’d been doing my job, if I’d been watching over you, I’d never have let that accident happen. You and your parents never would have crashed, and...they’d still be here today.”

The room was filled with silence.

“Are...you saying that if you’d done your job...that my parents would still be here?” Your voice trembled as you spoke. Gabriel hung his head and nodded.

The world seemed to press in around you. Your lungs didn’t seem to be taking in enough air. You stood up and started pacing the room, trying to process, trying to calm down.

“Honey I am so, so sorry.” Gabriel’s voice cracked as he said it. Tears pooled at the edge of his eyes. Had you ever seen him cry? Could angels even cry? I suppose they could because here he was in front of you. Part of you wanted to comfort him, but a hot rage was building inside you and it pushed that impulse down.

“Hold on. So when I told you what happened and you got all upset about what happened, that was because you...what felt guilty? Because you were off somewhere fucking around instead of doing your job?!” Now you were yelling, and you could feel hot tears of rage streaming down your face. Gabriel flinched and nodded.

“I’m sorry--”

“Sorry?! Oh well at least you’re sorry! My parents are dead, but at least you’re sorry!”

“I fucked up, Sugar.”

“Don’t call me Sugar!” You snapped. “You don’t get to use pet names at a time like this.” You stared at him long and hard.

“If you’d done your job instead of hiding, what would have been different?” You asked, your voice trembling with rage.

“I wouldn’t have let your dad take the scenic route home. Or I would have had a cop pull the boys over long before they got to you. Their car would have never even come close to hitting yours. And you would have never been an orphan.”

You stared at him for another moment. What was your next move? Forgive him? You were nowhere near ready for that, if you ever would be. Kick him out? Well he was an Archangel. You may not be able to kick him out. But you needed to be away from him, needed to clear your head alone.

You moved for the door, grabbed your jacket and purse.

“Wait.” Gabriel called, standing up from the couch.

“Fuck you, Gabriel.” You said, trying to keep your voice steady, though you were ready to break down sobbing.

You slammed the door behind you, and left Gabriel standing there alone in the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright next chapter. I hope this makes up for the pain of last chapter. 
> 
> There's a smutty little treat there at the end to make up for how I left last chapter.

The streets were empty as you left the apartment building. It was well past 3 am. You paused, realizing you had nowhere to go. There was a cheap motel a few blocks from the apartment, so you settled on checking in for the night, getting some rest, and planning your next move later.

As you walked down the empty streets, left alone to your own thoughts, you felt tears stream down your face. You nearly turned around, ran back to the apartment, and wrapped your arms around Gabe. But hurt and anger sat on your heart, stopping you. You continued down the street toward the motel.

You entered the motel lobby, startling the sleeping desk worker awake. He groggily checked you in and handed you the room key.

As you walked to your room, you heard someone call your name. Jack bounced toward you like an excited dog. Castiel followed him and Dean trailed behind.

“Jack, hi.” You said as politely as you could, quickly wiping residual tears off your face. You couldn’t tell if you were angry about seeing Dean. He’d told you the truth, but it had cost you your happiness. Where you grateful or pissed? It helped that Dean looked appropriately ashamed at the sight of you. “What are you all doing out so late?”

“Well, Cas and I don’t sleep, and Dean couldn’t sleep, so we went for a walk.” Jack said.

“I could ask you the same question.” Castiel said, tilting his head. “Why in the world are you here at this hour?”

“Its...complicated.” You said, giving Dean a pointed look. The tall man seemed to shrink a bit under your gaze. Castiel noticed it too.

“Dean? What’s going on?” He asked. Dean ignored him, and met your gaze.

“I thought you needed the truth. I didn’t think it would...did you leave Gabriel?”

“No...yes...I’m not sure.” You stuttered.

“Listen, I know it’s a lot to take in,” Dean started “But...I mean you two seemed really happy. Is it worth leaving him just because you found out he’s an Archangel?”

“There’s more to it than that.” You said, turning and sticking your key in the door to your room. “And I don’t know if I can forgive him for it.” You went inside your room and closed the door behind you.

“Dean what did you do?” You heard Castiel’s muffled voice through the door. The trio must have walked away because you didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. You shed your jacket and draped it and your purse on a chair.

Slowly you walked over to the bed and flopped down on top of it. You curled up on top of the sheets, ready for sleep to take you away from this nightmare. But your mind had other ideas, turning today’s events over and over in your head, keeping you awake. A knock at the door startled you out of your thoughts.

“Go away, Gabriel.” You said, figuring Castiel must have called him.

“It’s not Gabriel.” Castiel’s distinct voice responded. “Could I talk to you? As someone who’s known Gabriel longer than almost anyone else, maybe I can help.” You debated on laying there and ignoring him, but finally pulled yourself up out of bed and went to the door.

“Fine. Come in.” You said, turning on the light in your room. You sat down on your bed, and Castiel grabbed a chair and pulled it up, sitting across from you.

“Dean told me what happened in the bar. But you said there was more?” He asked. You nodded, hugging a pillow to your chest. Slowly you explained the whole guardian angel situation to him. He listened intently, his piercing blue eyes never leaving you as you explained why you were so upset. When you finished talking, Castiel sat back, contemplating what you’d said.

“With Gabriel being in hiding, heaven likely would have assigned another angel to protect you.” Castiel said. “That’s probably why you survived the wreck at all. But there is no set way for an angel to protect their charge. Most just keep their charge and only their charge safe from danger. It’ll happen around them, but not to them. But Gabriel,” Castiel paused. “Gabriel always took our father’s direction to love and protect humanity more seriously than the others. He definitely would have kept the car accident from ever happening.”

“So it’s true. If he’d been doing his job my parents would be alive.” You said bitterly. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed in sympathy.

“It would seem so.” He admitted slowly. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “I was still just a young fledgling when Gabriel left, so my memory may be a little skewed. But I do remember the day I lost my favorite big brother.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” You snapped.

“Just listen. Please. It won’t forgive what he did, but it may help you understand.” Castiel said. His piercing blue eyes studying you, seeing if you’d interrupt again. You sighed and nodded for him to continue.

“When God was forced to lock Lucifer away, it left deep scars among the Archangels. I think they wondered if they’d have to do it again. Who would be the next to betray them. They began to grow distant from each other. I think they were all too scared of loving each other like they had before, and getting hurt again. None of them expected to have the next betrayal come from God, who left them and heaven not long after the fall of Lucifer. Michael tried to pick up the yoke, take over for his father. He and Raphael began to fight over who was in charge. I think for Gabriel, it was too close to what had happened with Lucifer. I saw him as he was leaving. He was...different from the Gabriel I knew. He’d always been...loose and fun loving. But he seemed broken. Knowing his family was falling apart, and knowing if he wanted to keep himself he had to further break the family by leaving, I think it broke his heart.

“When he came to earth, he did everything he could to distract himself. He became the trickster, Loki, to hide from heaven. He enacted his own form of justice on those who deserved it. He drank, gambled, indulged in everything he could. He had numerous sexual encounters with porn stars--”

“You’re not really helping his character here.” You said.

“That’s not the point. He buried his grief for his family in whatever he could find. So I think when he got the call to take care of a charge, he turned it down, partly because his hiding from heaven depended on it, but partly because he was still heartbroken about losing his family. In the last ten years or so, he’s had to face his family drama. When the apocalypse happened he had to find the courage to face his family.”

“Wait, the apocalypse happened?”

“Yes. Lucifer has been freed a couple times now. Anyway, I think having to face that, and face Lucifer more than once has helped him start to heal from that.” Castiel said. “I’m not trying to excuse him but, maybe give an explanation.”

You nodded, thinking about what Castiel had just said. Castiel stood.

“I’ll leave you alone to think about things.” He said.

“Castiel.” You said, stopping him. “Thank you for telling me all of this.” Castiel nodded.

“People I like can call me Cas.” He said, giving you a small smile before turning and leaving your hotel room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spent the rest of the night awake, thinking about what Cas had told you, about what Gabe had said, about what you’d said back. You mind was racing, things turning over and over as you tried to process everything that had happened. Night turned to early morning, your room bathed in the pale blue of early sunrise.

“You’re thinking so loudly I could hear you all the way back at the apartment.” Gabriel’s voice came through the door. You scowled, a flare of anger flickering to life once more. You stood up and went to the door, flinging it open.

“Don’t read my thoughts!” You snapped. “It’s...rude.” you finished lamely. A hint of a smile crossed Gabriel’s face. He looked relieved that you’d opened the door.

“I know it is. I’ve never done it before. But I was really worried about you. I just had to know you were okay.” He said. The two of you stood there in awkward silence a moment. “Can I come in? I’d like to talk this out.” Gabriel said. You sighed and nodded, stepping away from the door and sitting down on the bed once more. Gabriel sat in the chair where Cas had been. You sat there, waiting for him to say something. You were almost ready to forgive him. What Cas had said had cleared a lot up, but you wanted to hear what Gabe had to say. Gabe took a shaky breath before beginning.

“What I did, or...I guess what I didn’t do, is unforgivable. I wouldn’t blame you if you never talked to me again. But I want you to know who I was then. I think it’ll help things make sense.

“When I left my home I did my best to become untraceable. I impersonated a norse god, and I was living my own life. I also knew that in 2010 some time my brothers would have their final battle, ending with one if not both of them dead. I was doing everything I could to distance myself from anything to do with my family. I didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to hear about it, I wanted to remain as distant as I possibly could from the fight.

“When I found out I had a human charge, I almost stepped up. I actually went to see you once, when you were about 18 months old.” Gabriel smiled at the thought. “I was ready to watch over you. Then I saw another angel was already watching over you. Heaven had assigned someone else to keep you safe. I nearly told them to buzz off, that you were mine to look after. But then I remembered my brothers. Protecting you would force me to reveal myself, and be dragged back into my family drama.

“So I left. I knew that other angel would protect you. I guess what I’m saying...” Gabriel hung his head. “I’m a coward. I always have been. I always run, always hide. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve faked my own death.” A heavy silence filled the room. “That’s it, I guess. That’s what I came to say. Well that and ‘I love you.’”

You chewed your lip, debating your next move. You definitely understood Gabriel a lot more. Could you really blame him for wanting to avoid the apocalypse at all cost? Especially since it was his family. As much as his mistake had cost you, making the other choice would have cost him everything. Unconsciously you reached out and put your hand on his. He looked up at you, shock written all over his face.

“There’s a difference between cowardice and self-preservation.” You said. “The way your family was tearing itself apart, I think staying involved would have cost you everything that makes you who you are.” You said.

“How do you know running away didn’t change me?” Gabe asked

“Cas. He saw me check in. He told me a lot. The way he painted the picture, you really had no other choice than to run away.” You said. “And to stay in hiding.” Gabe studied you, nerves written all over his face.

“Does that mean...” Gabe paused. “Do you still hate me?”

He was doing his best not to ask for forgiveness too quickly. It was sweet. But that forced you to ask it to yourself. Did you forgive him? You certainly understood where he was coming from now, but could you really forgive that? You looked into his eyes, and your heart melted. Ugh how did he always manage to do that? You just couldn’t stay mad at him. So you decided to say the words he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“I forgive you, Gabriel.” You said. His eyes were wet with tears. You could see him trying to blink them back. How could he be even cuter than before?

“How...?” He asked, his voice trembling. “How could you just forgive me like that?”

“I came to terms with my parents deaths long ago. Yeah it stings to know that maybe they didn’t have to die, but...” you paused, trying to decide how to phrase what you were feeling. “Gabriel, I love you too much to wish you had gone out of hiding.” Gabriel cocked his head in question. “Cas said that when you left, you were brokenhearted at what your family had become.” You said. Gabriel flushed a little, unhappy with being caught so vulnerable. “I know that being with your family would have destroyed you. I lost a lot the day my parents died. But I think if you’d been there to interfere, you would have lost everything. It’s hard to swallow the idea that they maybe didn’t have to die, but I can live with it if it means I get to live with you.”

Gabriel grabbed your arm and pulled you over to him, slamming your lips to his. You were caught off guard, but fell quickly into the natural feeling of kissing the man you loved. His hand held the back of your neck with surprising gentleness, firmly keeping you in the kiss with him, but expressing an incredible amount of tenderness. Finally he broke the kiss, keeping his face inches from yours.

“You are...unbelievable .” He whispered. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve forgiveness. You should hate me until the day you die.”

“And if I don’t hate you?” You said playfully.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep you around.” He chuckled, kissing you once more. There was something more behind this kiss. The seriousness in the room had melted away, and the two of you clung to each other desperately, wanting to belong to the other the way you had before this fight.

Gabriel picked you up and lay you down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Carefully he crawled on top of you, hovering over you. You reached your hands up and tangled one in his hair. The other went behind his neck, pulling him closer, pulling him down on top of you, the weight of his body pressing against you deliciously. Your hand began exploring Gabriel’s back, rubbing and scratching. Something soft brushed against the back of your hand, and you both gasped. Gabriel broke the kiss and propped himself up on his arms, staring down at you in shock.

“Was that... did I just touch your wing?” You asked, pretty sure you sounded nuts. Gabriel just nodded slowly. “Is that even possible?”

“It can happen if the love between a human and angel is strong enough.” Gabriel's shock changed to hunger, and he pressed his lips to yours once more. Slowly you reached behind him again, searching blindly for the wings you couldn’t see, but knew were there.

Your fingers brushed against the feathery wing once more, and you hesitantly began stroking his wings. Gabriel hummed in pleasure. Realizing his wings must be sensitive, you stroked them more confidently, gently running your fingers between the feathers. The feathers were huge, probably the width of your arm. How big were his wings? This was starting to turn you on. Gabriel groaned and moaned with pleasure. He seemed to be enjoying this more than a blowjob.

Gabriel began kissing and nipping down your neck as you played with his wings. The noises he made were incredible. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the minute. Having worked your way as far down his wings as you could reach, you began working your way back toward his back. He seemed to find more pleasure the closer to his back you got.

Curious if he was most sensitive where his wings met his back, you moved your hands up his wings to his shoulders. Gabriel let out a shout, jumping back, sitting back on his heels. He sat there taking deep breaths.

“I’m sorry,” you said, sitting up. “Did I hurt you?” You asked. He shook his head.

“No. The opposite. I thought I was going to...” He tilted his head scrunching his eyebrows apologetically. “Sweetheart, I don’t think either of us want this to be over that quickly.”

You suppressed a giggle, bringing your hand to your mouth to cover your smile.

“So you’re the most sensitive where your wings meet your back. Good to know.” You said. Gabriel grinned at you wickedly.

“Oh, Sugar, you are trouble.” He said, moving over you again. “And now you’re in trouble.” He said. In one swift move, he unbuttoned your pants and yanked them and your underwear off. You gasped in shock and collapsed back against the pillows. A deep laugh rumbled through Gabriel. He pressed his fingers against your wetness, rubbing slowly.

“I see I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed you rubbing my feathers.” He said, cocking an eyebrow at you. You sighed blissfully, closing your eyes. You heard the delicious sound of him unzipping his pants. Your body unwittingly trembled with anticipation. He pressed his cock against you, rubbing against your wetness. You sighed again, and his cock was gone.

You opened your eyes and propped yourself up on your elbows, looking at Gabriel questioningly.

“You want it too much.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. “I want to tease you a little more first.” He said. You groaned in frustration and flopped back against the pillows. Gabriel chuckled and crawled over you so you were nose to nose. “I thought we just agreed we wanted this to last.”

You pulled his lips down to meet yours and kissed him fiercely. Your teeth tugged at his lip gently. You could feel his cock pressed up against your stomach, warm and hard. You ground your hips against his. Gabriel pulled away.

“Boy are you aggressive with make up sex.” He teased.

“Shut up and fuck me.” You growled.

“Not yet.” He said firmly, leaning down and kissing your neck. He slowly kissed his way down to your collarbone. When your shirt got in the way, he pulled away and pulled your shirt over your head. He reached behind you and undid your bra, tossing it god knows where.

He resumed his slow descent down your body. You could feel his hot breath on your skin as he approached your breasts. You closed your eyes, ready to give in. His shirt brushed against your skin. No fair. He didn’t get to keep his shirt on.

You reached down and grabbed his collar, yanking him back up so you were eye to eye. He looked at you questioningly. You began unbuttoning his shirt, going agonizingly slow. Impatience was written all over his face. He reached his hand up to help you unbutton his shirt, and you smacked it away. Finally, you pulled his shirt off.

He leaned down and gave you a peck on the lips before returning to his work. Once again you felt his hot breath on your breasts. You closed your eyes and let your other senses take over. He brushed his lips against your nipple for a moment before taking your breast in his mouth. You moaned in pleasure as his tongue circled your nipple. He gave the other breast the same attention before working his way down your torso, circling his tongue around your navel, and continuing down. He stopped right before he reached the best spot.

“Oh, Sugar. You are so beautiful.” He said. He moved back up your body so you were face to face. You groaned in frustration. “Sugar, I don’t think I want to wait any longer. Can we skip to the best part?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Fuck me.” You groaned. “Please.”

Gabriel smiled and pressed his lips to yours, plunging his cock deep inside you. You moaned loudly, wrapping your arms tightly around him. His wings brushed against your arms, and you shivered, remembering the pleasure on his face when you touched him at the base of his wings. Your fingers lightly danced toward his shoulder blades as he moved inside you. He stopped and broke the kiss, glaring down at you.

“Seriously don’t. I won’t last if you touch me there again.” He said. You giggled and moved your hands to his biceps. He nodded in satisfaction and began moving again, kissing your neck.

You could feel the pressure building in your center as he moved, moving at the perfect angle, as always. You briefly wondered if it was some sort of angel magic, but all thought was washed from your mind as he pushed himself all the way in and stopped. You moaned and shuddered in pleasure. Gabriel smiled down at you.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, kissing you again as he pulled out. You whimpered at the loss of him inside you.

“Nooo.” You whined.

“We’re making this last, remember? You can come as much as you want. Once do, it’s over.” he said, sliding himself down your body and pushing your legs further apart. His tongue brushed against your clit and you gasped. You clawed at the sheets as he began teasing you just perfectly. The pressure was building and building. It felt like a rock sat heavy in your stomach. And suddenly it was gone, as you came in an explosion of pleasure. You gasped as you came down from your orgasm.

“That was fast.” Gabriel chuckled. You propped yourself up, and looked down at him.

“Gabriel, if your cock isn’t inside me the next time I come, I am pinning you to the bed.” You growled. He snorted with suppressed laughter. You realized how ridiculous it was that you’d just threatened to pin an Archangel to the bed and fuck him. You felt your cheeks flush. Gabriel crawled back up you and gave you a quick kiss.

“Alright. No more teasing.” He said gently, pushing you back down onto the bed. He kissed you slowly, passionately. His cock slowly slid inside you, and you shivered with pleasure. You held onto Gabriel tightly as he began moving inside you. You loosened your grip slightly, worried you were hurting them, but when you felt a laugh rumble against you in his chest, you realized how ridiculous that was, and grabbed on to him as tightly as you wanted. It was going to take some getting used to, the fact that your boyfriend was more powerful than Superman.

Gabriel picked up speed, and you felt the pressure begin to build again. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling yourself closer to him. He put one hand behind your back, holding you close.

You could feel your orgasm approaching it’s peak. You looked at Gabriel, and saw the familiar look of pleasure on his face. He was close too. You watched him carefully, hand sneaking down his back. His thrusts became erratic, and you grabbed him firmly at the base of his wings, rubbing where feather met skin.

He screamed as he came, body trembling against you. It was incredibly sexy, and your own mind-blowing orgasm followed. For a moment, the world blacked out, and it was just you riding the waves of your pleasure.

As you came back to the world, you could feel Gabriel trembling on top of you, recovering from his own orgasm. You ran your fingers through his hair gently, soothingly as he slowly came back down to earth. A soft feathery wing brushed against your arm. You realized his wings were wrapped around the two of you, snuggling you in a warm embrace.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” He gasped, opening his eyes and looking at you. His body still trembled with aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Did you like that?” You asked, grinning at him mischievously. He groaned and buried his face in your neck.

“Sweetheart, you are going to be the death of me.” he mumbled. Slowly he rolled off of you. You pulled the covers out from under you and tucked him under before snuggling in next to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of you took a little nap before pulling yourselves out of bed and retrieving your clothes from around the room. You ran your fingers through your hair, hoping it wasn’t too mussed up.

“Should we go home?” Gabriel asked, wrapping his arms around you. You nodded.

Suddenly you felt wind brushing across your face. You could hear the flap of wings, and suddenly you were back in your apartment.

“What the hell?” You whispered, looking around, unsure if you really saw what you saw. You took a step, and the room spun around you. You could feel yourself tilting, and Gabriel caught you.

“Oops. Sorry. I should have warned you. It can be rough the first time. You’ll get used to it eventually.” He scooped you up in his arms and carried you over to the couch. The room stopped spinning, but you still felt lightheaded. You snuggled up against Gabriel, grounding yourself in his presence.

Gabriel’s phone dinged, and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Cas.

_Can I assume you two have made up?_

“How does he know?” You mumbled. Another ding, and another text pulled up on Gabe's phone. This time it was from Dean.

_I don’t know who’s louder, you or her._

You and Gabriel burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I was doing so well at getting these up a lot faster. Sorry. I hope I haven't lost everyone's interest.

Gabriel sat on the floor in front of you. You sat on the couch, preening his wings. It had clearly been a long time since Gabriel or anyone had cleaned his wings. You couldn’t see them, but you could feel how ragged the feathers were. Feather by feather you worked through his wings, straightening them, combing out debris with your fingers. You’d finished the right wing, and were now working on the left.

Gabriel sighed in pleasure. This wasn’t like when you’d played with his wings in bed, sensual and sexy. It was still intimate, but in an entirely different way. You were taking care of your man, making sure he was comfortable.

You shifted down the couch so you could focus on the next section of his giant wingspan. Gabriel shivered in pleasure as you straightened out a feather caught on another. You smiled.

“I can’t tell if I’m getting everything.” You apologized. “I’m kind of blind here.”

“Sugar, even if you miss a crooked feather here or there, it still feels so much better.” He crooned. You smiled and went back to feeling your way through his feathers.

You looked over at your boyfriend, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his shoulders drooping, eyes closed drowsily. He looked completely relaxed, and completely vulnerable, surrendering himself to you. Sometimes you forgot just how many shields he kept around himself. Sitting there on the floor, you could see all of him. The man who loved to have fun, who loved sweets and all the delights he could find in the world. The man who left his family, heartbroken, afraid he’d be pulled into a squabble that tore his family apart. He’d carried all those burdens on his shoulders for years. But in this moment, they seemed to brush away with every feather you cleaned.

You reached the end of his wing. You gently held it and brought it up to your lips, planting a small kiss on the very tip of his wing.

He looked up at you and smiled, eyes drooping with contentment.

“Thank you.” He said. “That felt so good.” He pulled himself up onto the couch next to you.

“Any time.” You said, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Now your turn.” He said. You looked at him questioningly. “Come on. On the floor.”

“Yes, sir.” You said sarcastically, sliding off the couch onto the floor. Gabriel moved so you sat between his knees. He ran his fingers through your hair, sending shivers up your back. Oh you loved when people played with your hair. You felt the bristles of a hairbrush run through your hair.

“Where’d that come from?” You asked, tilting your head back to try to see Gabriel.

“Magic. Now sit still.” He said firmly, his voice dripping with amusement. You sighed and turned forward. Gabriel ran the brush through your hair again, and you closed your eyes contently as he worked out the knots. Gabriel worked gently, never pulling or tearing at your hair.

After he’d thoroughly brushed your hair, he began separating it into sections. You felt him grab one section and begin braiding it.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Shhhh. Just relax and let it happen.” He soothed, never stopping in his braiding. You sighed and relaxed. Whatever, it felt good.

He worked methodically, never faltering. You couldn’t quite tell what he was doing, but it was complex braiding, you could tell. Involuntarily you shivered again as his hands brushed the shorter hairs at the base of your skull. Gabriel chuckled, but kept working.

Eventually his hands left your head. You paused, wondering what he was doing. You heard the click of a cell phone camera, and whipped your head around.

Gabriel turned his phone so you could see. On the screen was a picture of your hair, done into countless braids, all woven together intricately into one large braid. Some braids hung down in loops around the other braids. It looked like something straight out of Middle Earth.

“Woah.” You said, hands reaching up to feel the hair on your head. You stood and went to a mirror that hung on the wall, turning your head to examine the braids in your hair. “Where did you learn to do that? It’s beautiful.”

“I spent many years impersonating the Norse God, Loki, remember? The Vikings loved braids in their hair. You pick it up quick enough.” He shrugged. You continued to study the braids in the mirror, awed by their intricacy. Something caught your eyes, distracting you.

On the shelf next to the mirror sat a knife you’d never seen before. The blade was golden, and twisted, coming to a dangerous point at the end. The hilt was black, maybe made of leather? You couldn’t quite tell. You carefully picked it up, and studied it closer.

“Gabriel, what’s this?” you asked, turning around to show him. “I’ve never seen it before.” Gabriel stood and walked toward you.

“That’s an Archangel blade. The only weapon that can kill an Archangel.” He said. “I’ve been trying to decide where to keep it. I just set it there for now.” You blinked in surprise and held it away from you and Gabriel, not wanting anything that could hurt him near either of you.

“Why the hell would you keep that lying around the apartment if it could kill you?” You asked incredulously. You had a burning desire to chuck the blade into an ocean.

“Because it’s the only thing that could protect us against my brothers if they ever found us.” Gabriel said, a dark seriousness washing over his face. You looked back at the knife in your hands. It had never even crossed your mind that Gabriel’s brothers might come looking. “Michael is trapped in the cage, and Lucifer is...dead we think. Though none of them ever seem to stay gone. And now that Jack and the Winchesters figured out how to jump to parallel universes, you never know if they might bring one of them back with them. Again.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Better safe than sorry.”

You nodded slowly in understanding. You gripped the knife tightly in your hand.

“Show me how to use it.” you said, stepping away from him.

“What? Why?” Gabriel said.

“Incase one of your brothers ever finds us.”

“Sweetheart, if one of them ever find us, I’m not letting you anywhere near that fight.” Gabriel said.

“I’m not just some damsel, Gabriel. I know how to fight.” You said, narrowing your eyes, not necessarily in anger, but in challenge.

“I know you can hold your own against humans. But angels could snap you like a twig without even sweating.”

“I should at least be able to defend myself.”

“You won’t need to because they won’t find us. I have the whole place warded. The knife is...just a precaution.”

“Warded?” You asked. Gabriel smirked.

“You don’t think I put every spell and warding up in this apartment when you moved in? They won’t know either of us are here. Hell I had to work some extra magic for Cas to even be able to enter the building.” Gabriel took the knife from your hands and set it back on the shelf, pulling you close. “The knife is my safety net, incase everything else fails. But that is not going to happen. You’re safe with me.”

“But are you safe with me? I mean I leave the apartment every day to go to work. What if one of them...follows me home?” You asked. Gabriel chuckled

“You’re worried about me?”

“Yes. I am. Is there something you can do so that I’m untraceable when I go out?” You asked. Gabriel paused then shook his head.

“There is but I’m not going to do it.”

“Why not?” You asked, pushing away from him slightly so you could look into his eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Ever.” He said, looking away. You grabbed the hair at the base of his neck, bringing his gaze back to you.

“If it would keep you safe, I’d break every bone in my body.” You said. “I know I’m just a human, but I’d do anything to keep you safe, the same way you’d do for me.” You said firmly, staring into his whiskey brown eyes. His gaze softened and a small chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Just a human, huh?” He said, pressing his forehead against yours. “Are you sure you want to do this? I have to burn runes into your ribs. It’s going to hurt. A lot.” He warned gently.

“If it keeps us safe from your family, then do it.” You said. Gabriel leaned forward and press his lips against yours, kissing you tenderly. His hands moved up to your ribcage, just under your breasts.

The sweet feeling of the kiss was abruptly interrupted by a fierce burning pain in your chest. Your body tensed and froze, unable to move. As quickly as it started, the pain stopped, and you were able to move. Your legs tried to give out, but Gabriel held you up. He was saying something, but your brain couldn’t quite focus on it at first. After a moment in his arms, you were able to focus once more.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you ever.” You weakly wrapped your arms around him.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” You whispered. Gently, Gabriel lifted you so you were able to get your feet under you.

“Are you sure?” He asked. He put a hand to your forehead and a warm, soothing sensation washed over you, taking away the residual pain and restoring your strength. You took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m fine.” You said, pecking his lips. You let go of him, standing on your own. You looked over at the blade on the shelf and grabbed it.

“Alright. Now show me how to use it.” You said. Gabriel let out a noise of exasperation.

“I thought the enochian on your ribs--”

“And what if they still find you? What if you were to fight your brother and you lose your blade, or were injured or...” You stopped, shaking away that last thought quickly. “I need to be able to defend myself, protect us if I have to.” You said. “I already know how to fight, Gabriel. But I’ve never used a dagger before. Show me?” Gabriel clenched his jaw, debating with himself for a moment, before his shoulders drooped.

“Fine.” He relented. You raised the dagger, and Gabriel took a step back. “But maybe not with the actual dagger that can kill me, huh?” He said. You looked at the dagger and gingerly set it back down on the counter. A wooden replica appeared in your hand.

“Alright.” Gabriel said, suddenly behind you, his arms guiding yours. “The blade is incredibly sharp, so you don’t really have to worry about ribs or anything. It’ll go right through. So obviously if you’re facing an attacker head on,” The air shimmered, and a copy of Gabriel appeared in front of you. You blinked and looked back at the Gabriel behind you. “When you’d normally want to aim up, under the ribs, you can just hit them straight in the chest with you knife.” You looked back and forth between the Gabriels. “Don’t worry. He’s just an illusion. Try it.”

You looked back at the Gabriel in front of you, who nodded in encouragement. Your hand trembled slightly. Despite knowing it was just a magic trick, you weren’t sure you could bring yourself to stab him. Gabriel’s hand wrapped around your elbow.

“Come on. You’ve got it. Just like this.” He guided your arm forward, the wooden knife going into the Gabriel standing in front of you. You let out and involuntary squeak of surprise. You looked at the Gabriel in front of you, concerned. He just gave you a proud smile. You pulled the blade back.

“I thought you wanted to learn.” The Gabriel behind you said, confused.

“Gabe I can’t...He looks like you! I can’t hurt him.” You stammered. Gabriel chuckled in amusement and kissed your forehead.

“Sugar, you’re too sweet.” He said. “Okay try this.” You turned back to see a different man standing in front of you. “That’s what Lucifer looked like in his last vessel.” He said. The man standing before you, Lucifer, looked relatively unintimidating, but something about him had you nervous. “Try it again, on your own this time.” Gabriel said. You tightened your grip on the wooden knife and stabbed upward into the Lucifer mirage, like you had before.

“Perfect.” Gabriel cooed. “Now it would be the same for the back. With a normal blade you’d want to aim for the kidneys. But with this blade, just aim for the chest. If by some miracle you’re coming down on them from above, aim for the head, or the neck.” The Lucifer mirage got on it’s knees in front of you. You aimed the knife downward, piercing through his neck. The mirage vanished in a shimmer, and you stepped back.

“Perfect, Sweetheart. See not much too it.” He said

“Yeah but if I were against your brothers, they wouldn’t just kneel down and let me kill them. I need to be able to fight.” You said, turning to face Gabriel. He sighed.

“Honey, they’ve been training to fight since before life crawled onto the land. You wouldn’t have a chance even if you’d been fencing your whole life.”

“Just show me, Gabe.” You said.

He sighed and another dagger appeared in his hand. He swung lazily at you, and you blocked. He swung again, and you ducked, narrowly missing. You swung at him, and he grabbed your wrist. His grip tightened on your wrist, and he knocked the blade out of your hand. You moved to hit him, and he grabbed your other wrist, before pushing you against the wall. You struggled against his grip, but couldn’t break free. He grabbed both wrists in one hand and raised your arms above your head. He pressed his body against you, effectively pinning you against the wall. You continued to struggle but you knew he had you stuck. His free hand tenderly stroked your still-braided hair.

“My brave Shieldmaiden.” He said, a hint of passion creeping into his voice.

“Shieldmaiden? I didn’t even last 30 seconds.” You said, frustrated.

“Honey, I’m stronger than you can even imagine, and have been training with the sword since father invented them.” He said, tilting your chin up to look at him. “You’re the toughest woman I know, but the only match for an Archangel, is another Archangel.” You hung your head, relenting.

“Fine. I get it. Would you let me go now?” You grumbled.

“I don’t know. I kind of like having you at my mercy like this.” He said. You looked up at him. Was he really thinking about sex right now? The look in his eyes confirmed it. His eyes were filled with lust. You were suddenly aware of the fact that every part of him was pressed up against every part of you. You felt a heat rise between your legs, and suddenly you and he were on the same page.

You smashed your lips into his, and he met the kiss with equal passion. Your hands struggled in his grip. You just wanted to run your hands up and down his body. You pulled against him, and his grip tightened. You broke the kiss.

“Can I have my hands back?” You asked.

“No. I don’t think so.” He said. His hand let go of your wrists, but you found you couldn’t move them apart. You looked up and saw a soft white rope tied around them. You blinked at Gabriel incredulously. “I’ve got you.” Gabriel whispered. “Let me take over. I’ll take care of you.” He said. You took a deep breath, then nodded. There was something very sexy about the pull of the ropes against your wrists.

“My sweet, brave girl.” Gabriel crooned. “Keep them up there, for me?” He asked. You nodded. His hands moved to the buttons on your blouse. He made quick work of it, but when he went to pull it off your shoulders, your bound hands made that impossible. Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows at you and snapped his fingers. Your blouse and your bra disappeared.

“Well that angel magic is good for something.” you joked.

“Oh yeah that’s all it’s good for.” Gabriel snorted.

“I feel like we’re a little uneven here.” You said, looking down at your bare chest and then at his shirt. He smiled.

“All in good time. But you first.” He said, hands tracing your hips above your jeans. He hooked his thumbs in your waistband, pulling your hips tighter against him. You could feel how hard he was already. His fingers moved to the front of your pants and he unbuttoned your jeans, pulling them and your underwear down to the floor. He crouched down in front of you and helped you carefully step out of them. He stood up slowly, admiring every part of you as he went.

He straightened up and his eyes met yours. He reached his hand between your legs and began rubbing in slow, rhythmic motions. You leaned your head back against the wall.

“I love you, Gabriel.” You said. He stopped moving and sighed, frustrated.

“You can’t say that kind of stuff when I’m trying to... It makes me all melty inside and...” He sighed again. “I love you too, Sugar.” He said, planting a kiss on your forehead.

He moved his hand between your legs again and returned to his work. His lips went to your neck and he kissed and sucked passionately. You moaned and tilted you head to give him better access.

Your arms were starting to hurt, and your hands were a little numb. You groaned a little in pain, and Gabriel quickly pulled away, studying at you concerned. It was crazy how quickly he could pick up changes in your mood like that.

“Gabe, my arms are starting to hurt.” You admitted. He smiled and grabbed them, gently bringing them down and rubbing some feeling back into them. He draped your arms around his neck.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yeah. But now how are we going to get your clothes off you?” You asked. He smiled and snapped his fingers. He was now completely naked. His rock-hard cock bumped against you. His lips moved back to your neck, licking and kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

“I definitely could get used to all this angel magic.” You sighed. A chuckle rumbled in his chest.

His hand moved back between your legs, and you let out a groan. Gabriel growled out a groan of his own and pulled away to look at you.

“Oh, Sugar. I want you so much right now. Usually I like to take my time with you but...”

“Trust me, Gabe. I’m ready.” you whispered. Gabriel leaned in and kissed you, his tongue forcing your lips open. His hands trailed down your thighs.

“Hold on to me.” He said. You wrapped your arms a little tighter around him, the rope around your wrists digging in deliciously. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up as if you weighed nothing. You gasped in surprise and held onto him tightly. “I won’t drop you, Honey.” He chuckled.

He lifted you up more, and brought you down slowly onto his waiting cock. You groaned as he filled you up, and rested your head on his shoulder. He kept one hand on your thigh, and moved the other up to your waist as he started slowly moving you up and down on him. You wrapped your legs around his hips, using him to keep your balance.

You felt moans rumble in his chest, not fully vocalized, but there. You turned your head slightly and began nipping at his neck. He groaned out loud and turned his head to give your neck the same treatment. He pushed you back against the wall and started moving into you faster and harder. You leaned your head against the wall and closed your eyes. He felt so good inside you. Your bound hands tangled in his hair.

His mouth went down to your chest, licking and kissing whatever he could while the two of you moved. You could feel the fire building inside you, ready to consume you. You felt Gabriel’s thrusts begin to falter as he spilled himself into you. He groaned loudly and buried his head into your neck.

You closed your eyes, trying to steady your breathing. Gabe gently set you down, still keeping you firmly pressed against the wall and wrapped tightly in his arms. You felt the feathers of his wings brush against your bare arms. You reached out and gently brushed your fingers against his feathers. He groaned and wiggled slightly with pleasure.

“Sugar, you are amazing.” He said, his whiskey eyes meeting yours.

“So are you. We’ve got to see what other acrobatics we can do with your strength.” You chuckled. Gabriel smiled and pulled you into a big, warm hug, his wings enveloping you further. You sighed a deep, content sigh.

“Wait.” Gabriel said, pulling back and studying you. “Did you come?” He asked, searching his memory. “You didn’t.” He said, clearly angry with himself.

“Gabe it’s fine. I don’t have to come every time. It still felt incredible.”

“Like hell.” He said fiercely. His hands went under your thighs again, picking you up. “I was selfish and didn’t take care of you before we started, and then you never finished.”

“Gabe really it’s fine.” You said. He lifted you up even higher, draping your legs over his shoulders. You gasped in fear and grabbed onto his head. “Gabe put me down.” You said, voice trembling.

“I’m not going to let you fall.” He murmured. He placed his hands under your ass, making a sort of seat, and held you up as his face moved closer to your center. He flicked his tongue against your clit, making you gasp. “Hmmm see. This is going to be fun.” He whispered, his mouth closing in on your clit..

You looked up at the ceiling, just inches from your head. You weren’t sure you liked being this high up, but damn was Gabriel doing a good job of making it up to you. You wouldn’t be up here long, that was for sure. The adrenaline of being up that high was doing something incredible to your impending orgasm.

“Gabriel.” you moaned. His fingers dug into your ass, and he started licking more intensely. Your fingers tangled into his hair, tugging his soft locks.

The pressure started building and building. You threw your head back against the wall as you came. That was going to hurt in a minute.

As you came down from your orgasm, Gabriel swung your leg over his head and lowered you into his arms, holding you bridal style. You curled up against him, still twitching with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

“How was that?” He asked. You just let out a blissful sigh and stretched contently. The burn of rope against skin reminded you that you were still tied up. You held up your wrists for Gabriel to see. “Oh if you insist.” He said. With a snap, the rope was gone. You hissed in pain as you stretched your wrists. They were red and sore looking.

“Fuck.” Gabriel murmured. “I’m sorry.” He said. He touched your wrists, healing the redness and soreness instantly. “How’s your head? You hit it pretty hard.” He leaned forward and kissed your head. The dull ache in your head faded too. “I’ve got to be more careful with you.” He said, setting you down on the floor.

“Hey. Sex injuries I don’t mind. Especially when your angel magic can heal it instantly.” You said. He gave you a half-smile.

“I know. But there are so many other ways I could hurt you. If my brothers find us. Or some other being I’ve pissed off in the last few thousand years. Or...damn if I got you pregnant.” He said, almost as if the issue had only just occurred to him.

“That can happen?” You asked.

“Jack is Lucifer’s son, remember?” He said.

“Oh. Right.” You said. “Well...Jacks a great kid.” You tilted your head at Gabriel. “Do you...not want kids?” You asked hesitantly. The question had never really come up. Gabriel gave you a weak smile.

“Honey, I’d love to have a couple rug-rats with you. But the child would be a Nephilim.” He said.

“And that’s a bad thing because...?”

“I don’t want you to get pregnant because mothers of Nephilim don’t survive.” He said. You blinked in surprise. “Ever. And I can’t lose you.” He pulled your closer to him.

“Well...we’ll just have to be careful then. I’m on the pill so...” You stuttered. Gabe smiled.

“I know. Trust me I’ve been careful with every move I’ve made with you. I’m just...afraid to lose you.” He said. You smiled up at him and kissed him.

“You won’t.” You said. A shiver ran across your body as you realized how cold it was standing naked in the living room. You felt Gabriel’s wings wrap around you, like a soft blanket of feathers. You leaned against Gabriel’s chest, wrapped in his arms, and his wings. As dangerous as his life could be, you’d never felt safer.


End file.
